


Emotions Of Chemistry

by LuckyChances



Category: Medical Investigation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Case For The NIH Team - (Conner's Team)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: This scene comes in six months after the end of the first series. The team are called to an island just off the coast of Florida, where a few people are dropping like flies. (Something slowly making the people too weak to even stand or lift a finger) This involves the team trying to solve what started the outbreak and getting emotional involve in the solution too.
> 
> Note: I have only seen a few episodes of Medical Investigation, so I may go out character on the stars of this show. But this is my play that I have come up with involving the NIH team.

**Emotions Of Chemistry**

**Scene One**

**Nat** : The sun was just starting to go down on the beach where there was a group of young adults gathered together near the shoreline.

**Mary:** Hey joey!

(Joey turns his head towards Mary)

**Mary** : Now is your chance **.**

(Joey looked towards to girl next to him then back to Mary)

**Joey:** What are you on about?

**Wayne:** Come on man, you know very well what she means.

(Wayne turns Mary's head around to face him and kissed her)

**Annie:** Mary will you explain yourself.

**(** Mary turns her head back to Annie and Joey)

**Mary:** Don't you play all innocent either.

**Wayne:** You're both as bad as each other.

**Joey** : Come on Annie, let's go for a walk and leave these two lovebirds to their own minds **.**

**Annie:** Yes I'd like that.

**Wayne:** Anything to avoid the main point here **.**

(Joey stands up and helps Annie up)

**Joey:** No, I just could do with stretching my legs, they have gone all stiff.

**Wayne:** Whatever man! You don't know what you're missing **.**

(Wayne lied back on the sand and pulled Mary down with him as they started making out)

**Joey:** Those two get worse.

(Both of them walked alone the shoreline)

**Annie** : Their in love!

**Joey** : It's more like lust to me.

**Annie:** I love to have their sort of love; someone to devote over me.

(Annie stood still and turned around when she realised Joey was following her and saw Joey looking down at his hand which was down at his side, Annie walked back over to him)

**Annie** : What's wrong Joey?

**Joey:** My arm!

(Annie looked down at his arm)

**Annie:** What's wrong with it?

**Joey** : I can't feel it.

**Annie:** What do you mean? Of course you can.

(Joey looked up at Annie)

**Joey** : Believe me Annie, I can't.

(Annie saw Joey's arm starting to shake)

**Annie** : What's wrong with your arm?

(Joey fall down to his knees and started screaming)

**Annie:** Joey!

(Next minute Annie heard Mary screaming too and turned back to Mary and Wayne and saw Mary saddling Wayne's hips and slowly falls to the sand with Wayne holding Mary's arm)

**Wayne:** Help me! SOMEONE HELP ME!

(Annie went down on her knees beside Joey as Joey fall against her)

**End of Scene One**

**Note: At this point the beginning credits would role and introduce the NIH team.**


	2. Stephen Calls His Team In For A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Two**

**Nat:** In the NIH department everyone was gathering in the meeting room and taking a seat as Stephen walked in and everyone turned their heads to him)

 **Stephen:** No time for sitting down, we leave in ten minutes.

 **Miles** : Where too?

 **Stephen:** Amelia Island.

 **Eva:** Never heard of the Island.

 **Natalie** : It's an island just off the coast of Florida.

 **Frank:** What's the problem?

 **Stephen:** From what I've heard some of the people's organs have slowly stopped working **.**

 **Eva** : What could be the cause of that?

 **Miles:** Old age!

 **Stephen:** These people are even younger then you and I.

 **Natalie** : Must be something that's got into their blood stream.

 **Frank** : How many people?

 **Stephen** : It was reported as two, but during the call another two more.

 **Natalie:** And all young kids?

 **Stephen:**  Late teens and early 20s

 **Frank** : Do we know if any of the kids have any contact together?

 **Stephen:** The first two that came down with it, are friends but the other two don't have any contact together, none that we know of yet anyway.

 **Miles:** Any visible signs on the skin?

 **Stephen:** Just bruises that are appearing on the skin.

 **Natalie:** Anything about the whites of their eyes?

 **Stephen:** No report on that, but it doesn't rule it out.

 **Miles:** Looks like we have our work cut out for us on this one.

 **Stephen** : Right let's go. We'll discuss this more on the way.

(They all start heading out as Kate appeared in front of them)

 **Kate:** I need Natalie to stay; I have another case for her.

(Stephen stood in front of Natalie)

 **Stephen:** Natalie is needed on this case.

 **Kate:** Natalie can join you later.

(Natalie stepped to the side of Stephen and looked at Kate)

 **Natalie** : What other case is this?

 **Kate:** We'll discuss that later.

(Stephen glared at Kate and Kate glared right back)

 **Kate:** It's personal.

 **Stephen** : Natalie is coming with me and that is finial.

(Kate puts her hands on her hips)

 **Kate** : You forget who the boss is here.

 **Stephen:** How can I, you never let me have chance to?

(Kate looked to Natalie)

 **Kate:** I really could do with your help Natalie.

 **Natalie** : Can it wait till we're back?

(Kate shock her head)

 **Kate:** I really need a good doctor to be able to give me a second opinion.

 **Stephen:** You usually go with your first.

(Miles stepped forward)

 **Miles** : I'll stay.

(Stephen glared at Miles)

 **Stephen:** No you will not.

 **Miles:** You need Natalie more then you need me.

 **Stephen:** Your still part of this team **.**

 **Natalie:** Stephen if he wants to stay let him. He can catch up with us later.

(Stephen looked at Natalie then back to Kate)

 **Stephen** : Fine have Miles then, but we need him back as soon as possible.

 **Kate** : Fine Miles will do. You have my word Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Sure I do.

(Stephen walks past Kate and the other three follow him)

**End of Scene Two**


	3. The Team Checkout The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Three**

**Nat:** A helicopter slowly fly's over the Atlantic Ocean towards an island just off the coast of Florida; the helicopter slowly descends down to land in a field at the back of the hospital.

(Stephen climbs out first with Natalie behind him)

**Stephen** : I need you to go straight to the labs and get the blood results checked right away.

(Natalie nods her head as Eva and Frank climb out behind them)

**Stephen** : EVA!

(Eva steps up besides Stephen)

**Stephen:** I hear that a few reporters have caught word of what's going on.

**Eva** : I shall find out who they are and keep them away.

(Frank started following behind)

**Frank** : I'll check out their homes **.**

**Stephen:** Also find out where these people have been; there must be a connection between them somehow.

(They walk into the hospital and walked over to reception)

**Stephen:** Dr Connor to see Dr Castor.

(Stephen showed his ID)

**Stephen** : NIH.

**Receptionist:** Certainly I'll just get him.

(The Receptionist walks away as Stephen turned back to his team)

**Stephen:** Eva you know what to do **.**

(Eva nods her head and walks away as Natalie starts to walk in the other direction)

**Natalie:** Stephen!

(Stephen follows Natalie's direction to a window where a few patients where linked up to a few machines)

**Natalie** : I think it's gotten worse since the time it took to get here.

(Stephen and Frank walked up beside Natalie and they all looked in at the patients)

**Frank:** God, they must be in a lot of pain.

**Natalie:** The bruises have spread along their whole body.

**Stephen** : Also they are red raw not black and blue.

**Natalie:** Miles was right we do have our work cut out for us this time.

**Stephen** : Kate better keep to her word. We're going to need all the help we can get.

**Dr Castor** : Dr Connor!

(Stephen and Frank turned around to the face the other doctor)

**Stephen** : Dr Castor!

(The doctor holds out his hand and Stephen shock it)

**Stephen:** This is the rest of my team Dr Durant and Frank Powell.

(The doctor nods his head and moves to the other side of Stephen to look through the window and Stephen and Frank turned back to the window as well)

**Dr Castor** : I truly hope you can all help me on this one.

**Stephen:** When did the first two come in?

**Dr Castor:** Two days ago.

**Natalie:** Where were they found?

**Dr Castor** : They were on the beach just south of here. Two other friends were with them at the time.

**Stephen:** And these two friends are not in effected.

**Dr Castor:** Why don't you have a look for yourselves? Follow me.

(They follow Dr Castor along the corridor towards a room next to the ward)

**Dr Castor:** Hi there **.**

**Wayne:** Dr Castor, anymore news?

**Dr Castor:** No I'm afraid not. But these people have come to help me.

(Dr Castor stepped aside as Stephen and Natalie walk in and Frank stands by the door)

**Stephen** : Hi I'm Dr Stephen Connor. We're from NIH.

**Annie:** What's NIH?

**Stephen:** National Investigations of Health.

**Wayne:** Can you tell us what's going on?

**Stephen:** We have only just got here ourselves, but as soon as we know anything we'll let you know.

**Annie:** Thank you.

(Just then a voice filled over the whole room)

**Voice** : DR CASTOR TO THE INTENISIVE CARE UNIT!

(They all looked through a window which was in the room to see all the nurses crowded around one of the bed where the patient was shaking like mad)

**Annie** : JOEY!

(Dr Castor rushed out the room followed by Stephen and Natalie)

**Annie:** What's happening?

(Frank joined both Annie and Wayne at the window)

**Frank:** They'll soon found out.

(They saw Dr Castor, Stephen and Natalie rush into the room wearing a white coat and gloves and rushed over to the patient who had started to lie still again and a loud beeping sound started going off)

**End of Scene Three**

**Note: How am I doing? I hope I haven't gone too out of character on the characters.**


	4. Hardships of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Four**

**Nat** : In the Intensive Care Unit the Nurses and Doctors were slowly walking away from the patient wheeling the equipment away as Stephen and Natalie shared a look over the bed as Stephen slowly moved the cover over the patients face. Stephen turned to face the window that Frank, Annie and Wayne were looking through and saw Wayne leaning his head against the window and Annie was sitting back down with her face buried in her hands and Frank had a hand resting on her shoulder.

(Natalie followed Stephen's gaze)

**Natalie** : I'll go talk to them.

(Natalie started walking away from the bed pulling her gloves off as Stephen walked around and placed a hand on Natalie's arm)

**Stephen:** No wait.

(Natalie turned her head to face Stephen)

**Stephen:** You best get started on the tests.

(Stephen turned to face the patient on the bed and Natalie turned her head to look as well)

**Stephen** : From what Dr Castor was saying this patient only lasted two days.

(Stephen looked at the other patients)

**Stephen:** That means the other two have less than 24hrs. Except!

(Stephen turned to the patient next to them)

**Stephen:** This patient came in with the other patient, so she is… much closer than the other two.

(Just then they heard banging and they both turned towards the noise and saw Wayne banging on the window and Frank trying to calm him down)

**Natalie:** I think I should go see them first.

**Stephen** : You get to the lab. I'll see to them.

(Natalie turned back to Stephen and nods her head as Stephen walked ahead of her pulling off his gloves)

**Nat** : Meanwhile in the other room Frank was trying to guide Wayne away from the window to sit down next to Annie.

**Frank** : Here sit down.

**Wayne:** I just don't believe this.

(Annielooked up at Frank with tears all down her cheeks)

**Annie:** Does this mean Mary is next?

(Annie looked through the window at Mary as Frank turned to Annie as Stephen walked in the door and they all turn their heads to look at him)

**Frank** : We will do our best to stop that from happening.

(Annie started covering her face with her hands again and cried harder as Frank looked up at Stephen as Wayne jumped up and stood in front of them)

**Wayne:** You have to save Mary!

(Annie looked up at Wayne)

**Annie:** And what about Joey?

(Wayne turned to Annie)

**Wayne** : He's your boyfriend, or should I say was.

(Annie looked hurt)

**Wayne** : And Mary is my girlfriend I want her to stay that way.

(Wayne turns back to Stephen and Frank)

**Wayne:** Do you both hear me?

(Annie shot up and started hitting Wayne over and over again as Wayne turned to push Annie away who fell on the floor)

**Stephen:** Hey, no fighting!

(Stephen went over to Annie kneeled down beside her)

**Stephen:** Are you alright?

**Wayne:** She doesn't need pampering. She isn't a child.

(Stephen turned to Frank and Frank turned to Wayne)

**Frank** : Come on I think you need some air.

(Frank placed his hand on Wayne's shoulder)

**Wayne:** Don't touch me man! I can walk myself.

(Wayne walked out and Frank followed behind him as Stephen turned back to Annie)

**Stephen:** Hey Annie.

(Annie looked up at Stephen and Stephen smiled down at her)

**Stephen:** He's gone now.

(Annie started to sit herself up)

**Stephen:** Come on let's get you back on the coach.

(Annie nodded her head as Stephen put his hands under Annie's arms and helped guide her up and unto the coach)

**Annie:** Thank you!

(Stephen sat down beside her)

**Stephen:** I'm truly sorry about your boyfriend.

**Annie** : He isn't my boyfriend, just a really good friend.

**Stephen:** We'll do everything in our power to help your other friend. I know this isn't really the time but as you can see we can't hang about.

**Annie** : I understand what do you want?

**Stephen:** I need to ask a few questions, so we can get to the bottom of why this happened.

**Annie:** O.K you can ask away.

(Stephen took a tissue of the table beside the coach and handed it to Annie)

**Stephen** : Dry your eyes a bit then we'll talk.

(Annie nodded her head and started drying up her tears)

**End of Scene Four**

**Note: Oh isn't that so sweet of Stephen? In the next chapter we'll start getting into the reasons this all could have happened.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that)


	5. The Love OF Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Five**

**Nat** : Frank was following Wayne through reception as Eva came up and approached him.

 **Eva:** Where's Stephen, I have a message for him?

(Frank stopped walking and looked at Eva)

 **Frank:** He's in the back room over there.

(Frank turned his head and moved his head to indicate to Eva which room)

 **Eve:** Thanks.

(Eva started walking past Frank)

 **Frank:** He's in there with one of the victims friends.

(Eva turned back to Frank)

 **Eva** : I heard about that.

 **Frank:** Might not be a good moment to intrude.

 **Eva** : I think Stephen is going to want to hear this.

(Eva showed a piece of paper)

 **Eva:** The victim's uncle is with the press.

 **Frank:** That isn't.

(Frank looked in the other direction to see Wayne standing by the doors watching them)

 **Frank** : I have to go.

(Frank looks back at Eva)

 **Frank** : I think that might a good enough reason to intrude.

 **Eva:** I think so too.

(Frank walked over to Wayne)

 **Wayne:** What a hot girl?

(Frank followed Wayne's gaze to fine him watching Eva)

 **Frank:** She's well out of your league, believe me.

 **Wayne:** Too bad, way too bad.

(Frank held the door open for Wayne and he walked through and Frank followed)

 **Nat:** Meanwhile Stephen was getting the answers he wanted.

 **Stephen:** So that day you had all been at college, and you were with your friend Mary all day.

(Annie nodded her head)

 **Annie:** Yes, we just chilled out in our room all day.

 **Stephen:** And she never left your side once that day.

(Annie shock her head)

 **Stephen:** Did Mary eat or drink anything different then you.

 **Annie:** No we ordered pizza. We both like the same mushroom and ham.

 **Stephen:** And extra lots of cheese.

 **Annie:** That's right. How did you know that?

 **Stephen:** I didn't, it's my favourite too.

 **Annie:** Really?

 **Stephen:** Did Mary put anything else on her pizza?

 **Annie:** Yes, she likes pepper on hers but I don't **.**

 **Stephen:** What about Joey?

 **Annie** : You mean does he like pepper on his pizza.

 **Stephen:** Yes.

 **Annie** : Joey doesn't like pizza full stop, but he does love pepper on most other things.

 **Stephen:** Does the pepper come from the college canteen?

 **Annie:** Mary as her own pepper she keeps in the room.

(Just then there was a knock at the door and Eva walked in)

 **Eva** : Stephen I have some news, I think you need to hear.

(Stephen turned to look at Eva)

 **Stephen** : Now?

(Eva nods her head as Stephen turned back to Annie)

 **Stephen** : I'm just going to talk to Eva outside. I'll be right back.

(Annie nods her head as Stephen get up and follows Eva out the door)

 **Stephen:** What have you find?

 **Eva:** It's more like what I was told.

(Eva passed the sheet of paper to Stephen)

 **Eva:** The victim's uncle is with the press and looks like he means business.

 **Stephen:** Dam it!

(Stephen looks up to the celling)

 **Stephen:** Why can't people let us get on with our jobs?

 **Eva:** He should be here in an hour or so.

(Stephen looked back to Eva)

 **Stephen:** Hold him off for as long as you can. We might have a break through already.

 **Eva** : Already?

 **Stephen** : Fingers crossed!

(Eva nods her head and walks away and Stephen walked back into the room)

 **Stephen:** Annie would you mind if we searched your room?

 **Annie:** Why?

 **Stephen** : We may have a lead.

 **Annie:** Of course you can if it will help.

(Annie turned to look back through the window)

 **Annie:** I just don't want to leave Mary right now.

 **Stephen:** The College will be open, won't it?

 **Annie** : Oh yes. You'll need to go to the dorms at the far side of the College grounds. It's room 203.

(Annie stood up and walked over to Stephen)

 **Annie:** He's the pass key to get you into our room.

 **Stephen** : Thanks Annie, be back as soon as we can.

(Stephen rushed out the room and headed out of the building to where he saw Frank and Wayne)

 **Stephen:** We have a lead.

(Frank looked to Stephen then back to Wayne)

 **Frank:** We'll check that out.

(Stephen walked past Wayne and Frank followed beside Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Check what out?

 **Frank:** Wayne said something about how much Joey loved pepper.

 **Stephen** : Annie said the same about Mary.

(They both head towards the helicopter)

 **Stephen:** We have an hour before the media could be all over this.

 **Frank:** Great just what we need.

 **Stephen:** You're telling me.

(They both climb into the helicopter)

**End of Scene Five**


	6. Annie & Mary's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene six**

**Nat:** Stephen and Frank arrive at the college, and make their way to the dorm rooms that are properly sign posted and head to towards Annie and Mary's room.

 **Frank** : That's one thing about Amelia Island.

 **Stephen:** What's that?

(Stephen holds the main door open for Frank to follow him through)

 **Frank:** A place that is signed posted properly.

 **Stephen** : I bet no one gets lost around here.

 **Frank** : It even tells you which floor each room is.

 **Stephen:** 3rd floor it is then.

(They both head to the stairs in front of them until a voice stopped them)

 **Guard:** Can I help you there?

(Stephen and Frank turned around to face a man with a guard uniform on)

 **Stephen** : I'm Dr Conner and this is Frank Powell, we're from NIH.

(Stephen and Frank both show their ID's)

 **Guard** : What business do you have here?

 **Stephen:**  That is our own business.

 **Frank** : It's classified!

 **Guard:** Then I have to ask you to leave.

 **Stephen:** Look man!

(Stephen steps up closer to the guard)

 **Stephen:** If you don't let us past.

 **Guard** : Is that a fright?

 **(** Frank steps up beside Stephen)

 **Frank:**  If you phone the main hospital ask for a Dr Castor, he will tell you who we are.

 **Guard** : That's not my job to do.

 **Stephen:**  People lives are at stake here.

 **Guard** : If you say so.

 **Frank:**  I'll phone him then.

 **Guard** : I'm still not letting you pass, no matter what this doctor says.

 **Stephen:**  Do you want to be responsible for most the students' lives in here, because if you don't let us pass you won't have anyone left to protect.

 **Guard:**  You're joking!

 **Stephen** : I never joke when people's lives are at stake.

 **Guard:**  Let me at less ask where you're going?

 **Stephen** : One of the students' rooms.

 **Guard:**  You can't go in the rooms, expressly one of the girls' dorms.

 **Frank:**  We have permission from one of the girls to search her room.

 **Guard:**  And how do I know that's true?

 **Stephen** : We have their room key.

(Stephen shows the guard the key)

 **Guard:**  Up you go then, but I'm coming with you.

 **Stephen:**  If you have to.

(Stephen shares a look with Frank as they make their way to the 3rd floor)

Guard: So what does NIH actually stand for?

 **Stephen:**  Medical….

(Just then Stephen's phone rang)

 **Stephen:**  … Yes.

 **Natalie:**  Stephen, I've checked all the results of all the patients.

 **Stephen:**  And?

 **Natalie** : Nothing!

 **Stephen** : Nothing, are you sure?

 **Natalie:** I've checked them twice now and still the same results.

 **Stephen** : But that can't be right. There must be something?

 **Natalie** : Nope nothing. Cording to their results there is nothing wrong with them.

 **Stephen:**  One kid doesn't die from nothing.

 **Natalie:**  I know that, but that's what they say.

 **Stephen** : Check again.

 **Natalie:**  There's no point, I'll just get the same results.

 **Stephen** : I said check again. You must have missed something.

(Stephen hangs up the phone as they approached Annie's and Mary's room)

 **Guard:**  One kid is dead?

(Stephen turned to face the guard then looked up at the ceiling as Frank turned to the Guard)

 **Frank** : That's why we must hurry before anymore do.

(Stephen turned to the door and opened it with the key)

 **Frank:**  They seem like pretty clean and organised girls.

 **Stephen:**  That they do. Start in the bathroom, while I found the pepper.

(Frank nodded his head and headed to the bathroom)

 **Guard** : Pepper! Why would you want pepper?

(Both Stephen and Frank ignored the guard and continued their work)

**End of Scene Six**


	7. Stephen's usual mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene seven**

**Nat:** Eva made her way to the lab to see Natalie. When she got to the door she saw Natalie looking through the microscope, Eva slowly walked towards her and watched as Natalie pulled back her head and made a sigh with her breath, then closed her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling.

 **Eva:** You look fed up.

(Natalie opened her eyes and turned to Eva)

 **Natalie:** You can say that again.

(Natalie turned back to face the lab table)

 **Eva:** Having no luck!

(Eva walked up beside Natalie as Natalie turned back to face Eva)

 **Natalie:** Nope. I just don't understand it, how can someone die with no reason at all.

 **Eva:** They can't, can they?

 **Natalie:** Cording to these results the victim was as healthy as you and me.

 **Eva** : Something must have been wrong.

 **Natalie:** You and I know that, but these results say otherwise.

 **Eva:**  Also there must be a reason for all those red bruises on their skin.

 **Natalie:**  There should be yes. Oh I don't know, what the hell is going on here?

 **Eva:** What does Stephen think?

 **Natalie:** The same as you and I.

 **Eva:** Didn't Stephen say he had a lead?

 **Natalie:** Yeah that's what he says, god I hope he as.

 **Eva:** He needs to hurry on this one, the victim's uncle works for the press.

 **Natalie:** Great just what we need.

 **Eva** : He's on his way as we speak.

 **Natalie:** Looks like you have your work cut out for you.

 **Eva:** I think it does for the whole team.

 **Natalie** : I think your right there.

(Natalie's phone rang and she answered it)

 **Natalie:** Stephen!

 **Stephen:** Natalie is there any traces of nicotine in the victim's results?

 **Natalie:** Nicotine! What as Nicotine got to do with it?

 **Stephen:** Would you just check for me?

 **Natalie:** O.K. Hold on a moment.

(Natalie turned to Eva)

 **Natalie:** Eva, could you pass me that file next to you please?

(Eva passed the file to Natalie and she had a quick look through it)

 **Natalie:** No traces of nicotine.

 **Stephen** : None at all.

 **Natalie:** That's just what I said. What is this about Stephen?

 **Stephen:**  Got to go, call you back.

 **Natalie:** Stephen!

(Natalie put her phone down)

 **Natalie:** I hate it when he does that **.**

 **Eva:** Keep things from you again.

 **Natalie:** Sometimes I think he forgets he even as a team.

 **Eva:** No I don't think it's that.

(Natalie turned to Eva)

 **Natalie:** What do you think it is?

 **Eva:** You!

 **Natalie:** Me! What about me?

 **Eva** : Don't you even see it?

 **Natalie:** See what? You are making no sense at all Eva.

 **Eva:** Am I not….. Are you sure about that?

 **Natalie:** What are you getting at Eva?

 **Eva:** I think you and Stephen need to sit down and sort this out, once we get back.

 **Natalie:** Sort what out?

 **Eva:** Oh come on, don't deny it.

 **Natalie:** Deny what?

 **Eva:** Never mind.

(Eva starts to walk back to the door she came in)

 **Natalie:** Explain yourself Miss Eva!

(Eva turned her head to Natalie)

 **Eva:** You and Stephen head over heels in love with each other.

 **(** Natalie opened her month and just stared at Eva with shock on her face)

 **Eva:** Don't give me that look either. I've seen the way you two are together.

(Eva smiled at Natalie then walked out the room again as Natalie's phone rang again she slowly pick it up with a shaky hand)

 **Natalie** : Ste….phen!

**End of scene Seven**

 


	8. Stephen's past images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Eight**

**Nat:** Frank and Stephen were still in the college dorms in Annie and Mary's room. Stephen came off the phone and had another look around the room as Frank appeared from the bathroom.

 **Stephen:** What are we missing?

 **Frank:** Maybe it's nothing in here. I mean only one of the girls has caught this.

 **Stephen:** Annie said they spend most of that day in here.

(Stephen looked around the room again and focused on the bed nearest the TV)

 **Stephen:** The two girls were in here watching telly.

"Annie: come on Mary the movie is about to start.

(Mary was grabbing a pillow off her bed)

Mary: I'm coming I just need to make sure I have something comfortable.

(Mary joined Annie on her bed)"

 **Stephen** : Then the pizza must have arrived.

(Stephen turned towards the door where the guard was standing)

 **Guard:** What is he doing?

 **Frank:** Shh!

" **(** Mary answered the door)

Mary: Thanks! Keep the change.

(Mary closes the door)

Annie: Come on Mary I'm starving!

Mary: I'm coming!

(Mary walks back over to the bed)"

(Stephen turned back to the bed)

 **Stephen** : Then Mary would take her slice of the pizza and add her pepper to it.

"(Mary took her half of the pizza and grabbed her pepper and shakes it all over the pizza)

Annie: God that stuff stinks.

Mary: Mmm smells lovely.

Annie: How could you eat that stuff?

Mary: Mmm you should try it.

(Annie turned her head away)

Annie: No thank you."

 **Stephen:** So there was only pepper that was extra on the pizza that Annie didn't have. Plus that smell of smoke in the bathroom.

(Stephen turned to Frank)

 **Stephen:** Do you have all the swaps for in here?

 **Frank:** Yes I'll get them to the lab.

 **Stephen:** No, I'll go back. I need to talk to Annie again. I need you to stay here and check out some of the main rooms that the college kids mingle together **.**

 **Frank:** Certainly.

(Stephen picked up his phone)

 **Natalie:** Step….hen!

 **Stephen:** Natalie, I need to you to get Eva to hold back the victims uncle for just a bit longer **.**

 **Natalie:** Right… I'll do that!

 **Stephen** : I have loads of swaps for you to check when I get back, and I need to have another word with Annie.

 **Natalie:** O.K Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Natalie, are you alright?

 **Natalie:** Me, I'm fine **.**

 **Stephen:** You don't sound fine **.**

 **Natalie:** Just me….. I'm fine.

 **Stephen:** We're talk when I get back.

 **Natalie:** O.K

 **Stephen:** This isn't like you. I'll see you soon.

(Stephen put his phone down)

 **Stephen:** That was strange.

 **Frank:** What's up?

 **Stephen:** Oh it's nothing. I'll sort it when I get back.

 **Frank:** Right.

(Frank turns to the guard)

 **Frank:** Can you show me the other main areas the students use?

(The guard nods his head)

 **Stephen:** See you back at the hospital.

 **Frank** : Good luck!

 **Stephen:** Right!

(Stephen walks out the room as Frank and the guard follow)

**End of Scene Eight**


	9. Natalie Acting Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Nine**

**Nat:** Natalie was staring into the microscope again trying to make sense of the results as she moved her eyes towards the file that was open, beside her on the worktop when she noticed a hand on the file; she jumped back a step in fight and caught her foot on the legs of the chair behind her and started feeling herself falling backwards as she looked at the person who was beside her.

 **Stephen:** Nat!

(Stephen reached his arms out and caught her)

 **Natalie:** Stephen!

 **Stephen:** Where do you think you were going?

(Natalie stared up into Stephen's eyes)

 **Natalie:** Umm….

 **Stephen** : Don't tell me your voice as gone too.

 **Natalie** : Voice….!

(Natalie shook her head and forced herself back up)

 **Natalie:** What just happened?

 **Stephen:** Oh just great your memory as gone too.

 **Natalie:** What?

(Natalie turned back to face Stephen and realised he still had his arms around her waist)

 **Natalie:** Stephen, what are you doing?

(Natalie pulled herself out of Stephen's arms)

 **Stephen** : What am I doing! You mean what were you doing?

(Natalie turned around to look at the chair behind and then back to Stephen again)

 **Natalie:** Oh right!

 **Stephen** : What is up with you Natalie?

 **Natalie:** Me!

(Stephen nods his head at Natalie)

 **Natalie:** I was fine till you sneaked up beside me.

 **Stephen:** Didn't you hear me come in?

(Natalie shock her head)

 **Stephen** : I called your name from the door.

 **Natalie:** I didn't hear you.

 **Stephen:** So it seems.

(Stephen looked towards the chair then back to Natalie)

 **Stephen** : Are you're alright now though?

 **Natalie:** I was perfectly fine until you scared me.

 **Stephen:** What about earlier?

 **Natalie:** What about earlier?

 **Stephen:** You seemed really distant on the phone.

 **Natalie:** Oh… Oh that was nothing, just something Eva said.

 **Stephen:** What did Eva say?

 **Natalie:** It's nothing important.

(Natalie turned back to her work as Stephen placed a hand on her shoulder)

 **Stephen** : Nat!

 **Natalie:** Yes Stephen!

 **Stephen:** How long have we known each other now?

 **Natalie:** Since you hired me on to this team.

 **Stephen:** So that means I know you quite well, and I know when something is bothering you.

(Natalie took a deep breath)

 **Stephen** : So are you going to tell me what's making you act like this?

(Natalie turned her head and came face to face with Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Well!

(Natalie could feel Stephen's breath on her face and it made her close her eyes)

 **Stephen:** Nat!

(Natalie opened her eyes again and stared right into Stephen's eyes)

 **Natalie:** Eva thinks there is something between us.

 **Stephen:** Does she now and what would that be?

 **Natalie:** Eva says we're madly in love with each other.

(Natalie leaned her face closer to Stephen's face as she felt Stephen place his hands on her waist)

 **Miles:** Stephen...!

(Stephen and Natalie turn their heads towards the door where Miles stood with his month wide open)

 **Stephen:** Yes Miles!

 **Miles:** Hmm… There's a girl out in reception that just collapsed and is calling for you.

(Stephen let go off Natalie and walked start towards Miles)

 **Stephen:** Show me?

(Natalie felt dizzy as Stephen let go of her and started falling again she caught hold of the chair and sent it flying with her towards the floor which made Stephen turn back to face her)

 **Natalie** : I'm fine!

(Stephen watched Natalie pull herself up)

 **Stephen:** The results for the girls' dorm are behind you, I need the results ASAP.

(Natalie nodded her head at Stephen as he smiled at her)

 **Stephen:** When we get back we need to talk.

(Natalie nodded her head again and turned to pick the chair up off the floor as Stephen watched her)

 **Miles:** Stephen!

(Stephen turned to face Miles)

 **Stephen:** What are you standing around for, there's work to be done.

(Stephen followed Miles out of the lab)

**End of Scene Nine**

**Note: I couldn't help adding this scene, but thought it would be nice to have different scene away from the case there are working on.**


	10. Another patient For The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Ten**

**Nat:** Another helicopter landing outside the hospital and Kate and Miles stepped out and made their way into the hospital and up to reception.

 **Kate** : I wish to speak to Dr Conner.

(Kate holds up her ID)

 **Kate** : NIH!

 **Receptionist** : Let me just see.

(The receptionist looks down at a clipboard)

 **Receptionist** : Yes, he is working here under Dr Castor.

(The receptionist looks back up at Kate)

 **Receptionist** : I'll give Dr Castor a beep for you.

 **Kate** : Thank you!

(Kate turned around to face the other person she came in with)

 **Kate** : Miles!

(Kate saw Miles over at a window looking in at some patients Kate walked over beside him and looked in)

 **Miles** : Looks like they have gotten worse since this morning.

 **Kate** : And only three patients now.

 **Miles** : At least we haven't gained anymore patients.

(Kate looked at Miles)

 **Kate** : Not a nice way to talk about the patients that didn't make it.

(Miles turned to Kate)

 **Miles** : I was just saying at least this hasn't spread.

 **Kate** : Yet!

(Kate turns back to the window and Miles followed her gaze)

 **Kate:**  Stephen better of found a link between these people.

(Just then they heard someone screaming and turned around to see a young girl running towards reception and stated swaying on her feet as a Doctor caught her and slowly lowered her to the floor Kate and Miles rushed over)

 **The girl** :  **DOCTOR, help me!**

 **Dr Castor** : Tell me where it hurts.

 **The girl** : My arm!

 **Dr Castor** : Let me look at your arm.

(Dr Castor looks at her arm)

 **Dr Castor:**  I can't see anything on your arm.

 **The girl** : Now my legs. They hurt Doctor!

 **Dr Castor** : O.K let's get you somewhere more comfortable. Do you think you can stand?

 **The girl:**  I'll try, but my feet hurt!

 **Dr Castor** : Let's give it a go shall we?

(Dr Castor helps the girl to stand up then she slowly fall backwards as Dr Castor caught her)

 **Dr Castor** : O.K I've got you.

(Kate and Miles move up beside them)

 **Miles** : Let me help!

(Dr Castor looks at Miles)

 **Miles** : I'm a Doctor!

 **Kate:**  We're from NIH!

(Kate shows her ID as the girl started shaking as Miles took one arm to help hold her up but they couldn't seem to keep hold of her)

 **Dr Castor** : Lower her back down.

(They all helped gently lower her to the floor again)

 **The girl:**  Dr Conner!

(Dr Castor looked down at the girl)

 **Dr Castor** : No it's Dr Castor.

 **The girl:**  I want Dr Conner!

 **Dr Castor:**  Once we get you comfortable.

 **The girl:**  No I want to see him now.  **DR CONNER!**

 **Dr Castor** : O.K we're get him for you,

(Dr Castor looked at Miles)

 **Dr Castor** : I saw Dr Conner head to the labs. If you go through the doors behind me and down the stairs, it's the second door on the right.

(Miles nodded his head stood up and rushed off)

 **Dr Castor** : Can you get me a trolley out in the ambulance entrance?

 **Kate:**  Sure which way.

 **Dr Castor** : Go out the way you came in. It's next door!

(Kate rushed off too)

 **The girl:**  Dr Conner!

 **Dr Castor** : We're just getting him for you.

 **The girl** : I'm I going to die?

 **Dr Castor** : Of course you're not going to die.

 **The girl** : But… but…

(The girl started shaking even more as Kate rushed in with a trolley and two other Doctors)

 **Dr Castor** : We going to lift you on to the trolley now.

(They all helped pick the girl up and placed her on the trolley)

 **The girl** : Ahhh!

(The girl closed her eyes and went very still as Dr Castor looked over at her)

 **Dr Castor** : She's unconscious!

(They pushed the girl through the doors as Stephen and Miles came up the stairs)

 **Dr Castor** : Dr Conner she has been calling for you.

 **Stephen:**  So I hear, let me see her.

(Stephen walked over to the trolley)

 **Dr Castor:**  She's just gone unconscious.

 **Stephen:**  It's Annie!

**End of Scene Ten**


	11. Kate Being Bossy As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.  
> Notes:

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Eleven**

**Nat:** Miles was making Annie comfortable as Stephen placed a breathing mask over her face and Kate was standing at the bottom of the bed **.**

 **Kate:** Tell me you have found the cause of this!

(Stephen turned to look at Kate)

 **Stephen:** What do you think?

 **Kate:** You tell me!

 **Stephen:** What does it look like?

(Stephen gazed behind him to the other three patients as Kate followed his gaze)

 **Kate:** You must at least have something to go on.

(Kate turns back to Stephen and he was still looking at the other patients)

 **Stephen:** I wish I did!

 **Kate:** Nothing at all.

(Stephen turned back to face Kate)

 **Stephen:** I thought I did at one point, but I think that was a dead end.

 **Kate:** You think!

(Stephen walked away from the bed and walked up beside Kate and picked up the clipboard at the bottom of the bed)

 **Stephen:**  Natalie is checking it out now, but from what I saw in her room, I have changed my mind.

 **Kate:** You are making no sense at all.

(Stephen put the clipboard back and turned to face Kate)

 **Stephen:** If you had been here from the beginning, you would know.

 **Kate:** At least am here now.

 **Stephen:** What are you doing anyway?

 **Kate:** Thought you might need help on this one.

 **Stephen:** And how would you know that?

 **Kate:** From what you just told.

 **Stephen:** What made you come in the first place?

 **Kate:** Does it even matter?

(Stephen starts to walk away from Kate)

 **Stephen:** Just keep out of my way!

(Kate turned to face Stephen's back as he started to walk out)

 **Kate:** How can I help if I do that?

(Stephen stopped and turned to look back at Kate)

 **Stephen:** I don't know and I don't care!

 **Kate:** Stephen….

(Stephen looked past Kate to Miles)

 **Stephen:** … Miles let me know as soon as Annie comes to.

(Miles looked at Stephen and nods his head)

 **Kate:** Would you listen to me?

(Stephen looked back at Kate and walked up close to her)

 **Stephen:** You want me to stand around and listen to you?

 **Kate:** Yes!

 **Stephen:** Or do you think I should be saving these people's lives?

 **Kate:** It won't take you a minute to update me.

 **Stephen:** Oh now you want me to spending time talking to you.

 **Kate:** What has gotten into you?

 **Stephen:** You… Just let me get on with my job and maybe I might not lose another life.

 **Kate:** I need to talk to you about that.

(Stephen looked up towards the celling then back to Kate)

**Mary: ANNIE!**

(Everyone turns to face the patient in the next bed as Mary looked at Miles)

 **Mary:** What…

(Mary starts to have trouble speaking)

 **Mary:**  … Happened?

(Stephen walked past Kate over to Mary and looked down at her)

 **Stephen:** Hi I'm Dr Conner! Your friend seems to have the same thing as you do.

 **Mary:** What… would … that be?

 **Stephen:** I think you should lie quietly and put your mask back on.

(Stephen takes hold of the mask that Mary had pushed aside and placed it back over Mary's face)

 **Stephen:** We're not sure exactly what is wrong, but were looking into it. You just rest and let us help you and your friend.

(Mary nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes again)

 **Kate:** These two are friends?

(Stephen turned back to face Kate)

 **Stephen:** So it seems!

(Stephen walked back towards Kate)

 **Kate:** There must be a connection between these two then.

(Stephen stopped in front of Kate)

 **Stephen:** As you can see all four patients have a connection.

(Stephen turned his head to look back at Annie who was still out cold)

 **Stephen:** Their all sick!

(Stephen turned back around and walked past Kate as Kate turned to face his back as he walked towards the doors)

 **Kate:** You know that's not what I meant.

(Stephen stopped and turned back to face Kate as he slowly took his gloves off)

 **Stephen:** If you think you can do a better then please go ahead.

(Stephen turned back around and walked out the doors and Kate watched him walk away then she turned to face Miles)

 **Kate:** I hate it when he talks to me like that in front of the patients.

(Miles turned his head from looking at the machine beside Annie's bed to look at Kate)

 **Miles:** I doubt the patients really care or even take in what you were talking about.

 **Kate:** Don't you turn against me too.

 **Miles:** Just stating the truth!

 **Kate:** Oh I give in.

(Kate turned and started to walk out as Miles turned back to what he was doing)

**End of Scene Eleven**


	12. Has Eve Found the Answer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.  
> Notes:

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twelve**

**Nat:** Stephen walked out of Intensive Care and saw Frank looking through the window of Intensive Care. Stephen walked up beside him.

 **Frank** : Is that Annie?

(Stephen looked through the window as well)

 **Stephen** : Yes she has only just come down with… well whatever this is.

 **Frank** : How about Wayne?

 **Stephen** : I don't know. I haven't seen him since before we both left for the college.

(Just then Kate came walking out through the door she turned to face Stephen and Frank who both turned to face Kate as she took one look at them then walked away)

 **Frank** : What's the matter with her?

(Stephen turned back to look through the window again)

 **Stephen** : Oh don't even get me started.

(Frank turned back to look through the window as well)

 **Stephen** : Any luck with the rest of the college?

 **Frank** : Nope none at all. The place is spotless except for the everyday bacteria.

 **Stephen** : What are we missing?

 **Frank** : Did you get chance to talk to Annie again?

 **Stephen** : No I didn't.

 **Frank** : I'll try the other couples home, and see if that will help us.

 **Stephen** : I just don't get it how can they be as ill as this and their bodies saying there as fit as you and I. It just doesn't make sense.

 **Frank** : And it's strange that Wayne hasn't shown any systems yet.

(Stephen turned around with his back towards the window)

 **Stephen** : I think we best find him. He could be hurt somewhere.

(Frank turned around to face Stephen)

 **Frank** : I'll go look for him, and then check out the couple's home.

(Just then Eva walked over to Stephen and Frank)

 **Stephen** : Tell me you have something that could help us.

 **Eva** : I think I do.

 **Stephen** : Go on.

 **Eva** : Well I was looking for background information on the other two patients to see if they have any link with the young girl in there.

(Eva looked past Stephen and Frank to look through the window)

 **Eva** : Is that another patient we have?

(Stephen and Frank followed Eva's graze)

 **Stephen** : Yes that's Annie; the other young girl's roommate.

 **Eva** : My, this is spreading!

(Stephen turned back to face Eva)

 **Stephen** : You were saying.

(Eva turned back to Stephen as Frank turned back to face Eva)

 **Eva** : Oh yes… them two other patients are the parents of Wayne Downing; the roommate of Joey Clarke.

 **Frank** : You mean Joey the patient we lost.

 **Eva** : Yes I do.

(Stephen and Frank both looked at each other)

 **Frank** : Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

 **Stephen** : Wayne must know a lot more than he says he does.

 **Eva** : You know Wayne Downing?

(Stephen turned back to Eva)

 **Stephen** : Yes he was here with Annie when we first got here.

 **Frank** : He must be hiding something.

(Stephen turned back to face Frank)

 **Stephen** : Or protecting someone.

 **Eva** : Unless he is ill too.

(Stephen and Frank both tuned back to Eva)

 **Stephen** : He just better hope he is.

 **Frank** : I'll find him!

(Frank walked past Eva and through reception)

 **Eva** : I think Wayne could be behind this.

 **Stephen** : He is the only link we have now, to all of our patients.

 **Eva** : He could be just as ill as the other patients.

 **Stephen** : Only one way to find out.

(Stephen walked past Eva and then turned back to face her)

 **Stephen** : How's it going with Joey's uncle?

(Eva turned around to face Stephen)

 **Eva** : Don't worry I'll make sure he stays quite.

 **Stephen** : Yes am sure you will.

(Stephen looked past Eva to look through the window again)

 **Stephen** : This had to have started somehow.

(Stephen turned back to Eva)

 **Stephen** : Make sure you keep him off our backs because I don't know how long this case could go on for.

(Eva nodded her head at Stephen as he turned back around and walked away)

**End of Scene Twelve**


	13. Stephen's mood for the Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Thirteen**

**Nat:** As Stephen walked away from Eva his phone started ringing.

 **Stephen:** Conner!

 **Natalie:** Stephen, I think you need to see this.

(Stephen kept walking past reception)

 **Stephen:** What have you found?

 **Natalie:**  It would best for you to see this, rather than for me to explain it.

 **Stephen:** I'm on my way as we speak.

(Stephen put his phone down as a man approached him)

 **Man:**  Are you Dr Conner?

 **Stephen:** Yes I am. How may I be of help?

 **Man:**  I'm Mr Walker, Joey's uncle! I want to know what killed my nephew.

 **Stephen:** That is just what I'm trying to find out.

 **Man:** So are you just going to let all the other patients die as well?

(Eva walked over to them both)

 **Stephen:** If you get out of my way, than maybe I can prevent that from happening.

 **Man:** Are you frightening me?

 **Eva:** Mr Walker I told you to wait in the office.

(The man turns to face Eva)

 **Man:** I don't want to know what you know; I want it from the doctor himself.

(The man turns back to face Stephen)

 **Stephen:** And as I told you, I'm working on that, so if you let me get on with my job, I can do just that.

 **Man:** You doctors are all talk!

 **Stephen:** Then why do you listen to us?

 **Eva:** Sir, please follow me and we'll discuss this.

 **Man:** A want the full story.

 **Eva:** And you will get it, but if you don't let Dr Conner do his job then you won't get what you want.

(The man turns back to Eva)

 **Man:** Lead the way then!

(Eva walks past Mr Walker as he turns back to Stephen)

 **Man:** I expect to have what I want by the end of the day.

 **Stephen:** And I hope you do too.

(The man turns around and follows Eva as Stephen walks through the double doors and heads downstairs)

 **Nat:** As Stephen walked into the lab; he saw Natalie looking into a folder then she put it down and placed her head against her hand and closed her eyes. Stephen walked over to her and slowly placed his hands on Natalie's shoulder; as Natalie jumped a little and turned her head to face Stephen.

 **Natalie:** Oh it's you!

 **Stephen:** Were you expecting someone else?

(Stephen started messaging Natalie's shoulders which made Natalie let out a sigh and let her head fall back a bit)

 **Natalie:** Oh that feels really good.

 **Stephen:** You're all tensed up; you need to relax a little.

 **Natalie:** Oh you're really good at that.

(Stephen started moving one of his hands to the back of Natalie's neck and slowly moved it around to the front of her neck)

 **Natalie:** Oh I could get use to this.

(Stephen leaned down right beside Natalie and quietly spoke into her ear)

 **Stephen:** Do… You… Need… Me… To… Help… You… Relax?

(Natalie slowly nodded her head as Stephen moved his hand from her neck to her chin)

 **Stephen:** Look at me Nat!

(Natalie slowly moved her head around to come face to face with Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Much better.

(Natalie looked down at Stephen's lips)

 **Stephen:** Now where were we before we were interrupted earlier?

 **Natalie:** Right here!

(Natalie leaned her face closer to Stephen)

 **Stephen:** The results!

(Natalie stopped and looked back up at Stephen's eyes)

 **Natalie:** What?

 **Stephen:** The results from Annie's room.

(Natalie leaned away from Stephen)

 **Natalie:** Oh yes of course that's what you meant.

(Natalie turned to look back at the folder on the desk in front of her)

 **Natalie:** The results! Now where did I put them?

(Natalie started looking on her folder)

 **Stephen:** Nat!

 **Natalie:** They were here somewhere.

 **Stephen:** Nat!

(Stephen placed his hand back on Natalie's chin and faced Natalie around to face him)

 **Stephen:** I was joking; this is what I really meant!

(Stephen pressed his lips against Natalie's lips as Natalie sat there frozen then she kissed Stephen right back)

**End of Scene Thirteen**

**Note: Oh how could I end it like that?**


	14. Stephen & Nat in their own Little World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Fourteen**

**Nat:** Stephen leaned his head away from Natalie's face and opened his eyes to see Natalie slowly opening her eyes and he looked deep into her eyes as Natalie stared back into his eyes)

 **Natalie:** Wow!

(Stephen looked down at Natalie's lips)

 **Stephen:** You can say that again.

 **Natalie:** Wow!

(Stephen looked back into Natalie's eyes and smiled at her)

 **Natalie:** Why haven't we done that before?

 **Stephen:** I've wanted to.

 **Natalie:** Me too.

(Stephen placed his lips back against Natalie's lips and they both kissed again)

 **Stephen:** This is starting to get uncomfortable.

 **Natalie:** Yes, you are now making my neck even worse.

(Stephen leaned back to stand up completely and he placed his hands in Natalie's hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him)

 **Stephen:** Now would you like to try that again.

(Natalie nodded her head and took a step closer to Stephen has he wrapped his arms back around her)

 **Natalie:** Now this does feel a lot better.

(Stephen pushed Natalie up against him and looked down into her eyes again)

 **Stephen:** It certainly does!

(They both kissed again and Stephen followed his kisses down her neck)

 **Natalie:** Oh Stephen!

(Natalie leaned her head back and Stephen continued to kiss along her neck)

 **Stephen:** You smell so lovely Nat.

(Just then a phone started ringing and Stephen lifted his head back up)

 **Stephen:** Now this call better be worth it.

(Stephen moved away from Natalie and she started to lean towards the floor and Stephen reached out to steady her)

 **Stephen:** I didn't realise I had that much effect on you.

 **Natalie:** I didn't either.

 **Stephen:** Can I let go now, can you manage to stay on your feet?

 **Natalie:** Yeah sure, don't know what came over me.

(Stephen slowly moved his arms away from Natalie)

 **Natalie:** I think you better get that call.

(Stephen moved away from Natalie and took his phone out of his pocket and answered it)

 **Miles:** Stephen, Annie is awake and is asking for you.

 **Stephen:** O.K I'll be right there.

(Stephen put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at Natalie who now had her back to him facing the table)

 **Stephen:** Annie is awake!

(Stephen wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist and leaned his head on Natalie's shoulder)

 **Natalie:** Before you go, I think you should see this.

(Natalie lifted a piece of paper up towards Stephen's face)

 **Natalie:** The results you asked me to test.

(Stephen took the paper from Natalie and stood back and looked at the paper)

 **Stephen:** Traces of Nicotine from the bathroom in Annie and Mary's room! I thought I smelled smoke in there; I definitely need to speak to Annie.

(Natalie turned around and pointed to something at the bottom of the page)

 **Natalie:** And it seems Annie is the smoker; smoking illegal drugs it seems.

 **Stephen:** You found traces in her blood tests.

 **Natalie:** Yes but as you see it's very weak; either she hasn't smoked in days or she only smokes a little.

 **Stephen:** What did you found out about this drug?

(Natalie looked at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** I can't find anything about it. I need the drug itself, to check it out.

 **Stephen** : It can't be what we are dealing with or it would be in all the patients' results.

 **Natalie:** Not if it was inhaled; we could be dealing with a very powerful drug here.

 **Stephen:** So you're saying this all could be down to Annie smoking illegal drugs.

 **Natalie:** Could be, but I can't be certain till I get an example of this drug.

 **Stephen:** Let me go and see what Annie has to say about all this.

(Natalie nodded her head and Stephen placed his hand under Natalie's chin and gave her a peck on the lips)

 **Stephen:** We'll talk about us later.

(Natalie nodded her head again as Stephen passed her the papers back and turned around and headed back to the door)

**End of Scene Fourteen**

 


	15. Is Annie to Blame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Fifteen**

**Nat:** Miles walked back into Intensive Care and went back to Annie's bedside as she removed her breathing mask and looked at Miles.

 **Annie:** Dr Conner!

 **Miles:** He is on his way.

(Miles took hold of the mask)

 **Miles:** You best keep this on; it will help you.

(Miles placed the mask back over Annie's face)

 **Miles:** Just rest some more, Dr Conner will wake you when he gets here.

(Annie nodded her head then slowly closed her eyes again)

 **Miles:** That's it; the rest will do you good.

 **Mary:** I can't breathe!

(Mary slowly removes her mask as Miles rushed over to her)

 **Miles:** Keep the mask on.

 **Mary:** There's no air!

 **Miles:** Place you're mask back on and I'll turn the air up some more.

(Miles reaches for the breathing tube and turns it up some more as Mary struggles to breathe)

**Mary: HELP …ME!**

(Miles turns back to Mary and placed the mask back over Mary's face)

 **Miles:** That will help you.

(Mary keeps shaking her head and continues to breathe heavily)

**Mary: NOOO! DON'T…..LET…..ME…..DIE!**

**Miles:** You're not going to die.

(Miles reached for his beeper which is on the waistband of his jeans and turned back to Mary)

**Annie: MARY!**

(Mary all of a sudden went very still then the machines started beeping just has Stephen rushed into the room)

 **Stephen:** Oh no, we're not losing another one.

(Stephen rushed over to Mary's bed beside Miles)

 **Miles:** she started struggling to breathe, and then she went straight into a coma.

(Dr Castor rushed in with a couple of nurses wheeling in a machine)

 **Stephen:** She still has a pulse but it's very weak.

(Stephen turned to face Dr Castor)

 **Stephen:** Quick, get that thing over here, we're losing her.

(One of the nurses passed Stephen the shock pieces as Stephen started shocking Mary)

 **Dr Castor:** No, her pulse is still getting weak.

(Stephen continued to shock Mary again)

 **Dr Castor:** No still nothing.

(Stephen looked at one of the nurses)

 **Stephen:** Bring it up just a bit more.

(The nurse did has Stephen said and he shocked Mary again)

 **Dr Castor:** Her pulse is starting to come back up, but very slowly.

(Stephen passed the shocking pieces back to the nurse)

 **Stephen:** Miles!

(Stephen turned to face Miles)

 **Stephen:** I want you to increase her dosage and keep a close eye on her.

(Miles nodded his head)

 **Stephen:** If she as much as flicks her eyelid, I want to know about it straight away.

 **Miles:** I will do.

(The nurses start to walk out)

 **Dr Castor:** Stephen!

(Stephen turns to face Dr Castor)

 **Dr Castor:** Any luck so far?

 **Stephen:** I think so, but nothing to prove just yet.

(Dr Castor nodded his head)

 **Annie:** Dr Conner!

(Stephen turns to face Annie as Dr Castor walked away)

 **Annie:** Is Mary going to be alright?

(Stephen walked up beside Annie's bedside)

 **Stephen:** Mary is resting for now, but she's not out of the water yet.

 **Annie:** What's happening to us all?

 **Stephen:** We're all still working on that.

 **Annie:** Didn't my room help?

 **Stephen:** It may have done. What can you tell me about the smoking habit you have?

 **Annie:** What smoking habit?

 **Stephen:** Come on Annie we could smell smoke in your bathroom and there are traces of it in your blood stream.

 **Annie:** There can't be.

 **Stephen:** Come on Annie, don't lie to me; this could be what is harming your friend Mary.

 **Annie:** Nicotine is what killed Joey!

 **Stephen:** That's what we need to find out before it kills Mary too.

 **Annie:** Well it's not me.

 **Stephen:** How come it's only in your system and no-one else's?

 **Annie:** I have no idea, that's your job isn't it?

 **Stephen:** Don't play games with me Annie.

 **Annie:** I'm not playing games. I swear I have never smoked in my life.

 **Stephen:** Are you really telling me the truth here Annie?

 **Annie:** You can ask anyone, and they will tell you what I just told you.

 **Stephen:** Then how did it get into your system?

 **Annie:** I have no idea.

 **Stephen:** If you didn't put it there, then someone else must have done.

 **Annie:** What do you mean?

 **Stephen:** Do you remember eating something that didn't taste the way it should have done?

 **Annie:** I'm not sure… Oh I remember telling Mary it didn't taste as good as it usually does.

 **Stephen:** What didn't?

 **Annie:** The pizza!

 **Stephen:** Did Mary say the same?

 **Annie:** No she said her pizza was great as usual.

 **Stephen:** Well thanks for that Annie.

(Stephen grabbed a hold of Annie's mask)

 **Stephen:** Now you rest some more, and let me deal with this.

(Annie placed her hand on top of Stephen's hand)

 **Annie:** You will keep me informed, won't you?

 **Stephen:** As soon as I know anything, you will know believe me.

(Annie nodded her head as Stephen placed the mask back over her face)

 **Annie:** Don't forget about me now, will you?

(Stephen smiled at Annie)

 **Stephen:** You have no worries there.

**End of Scene Fifteen**

 


	16. Stephen faces Kate Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Sixteen**

**Nat:** Stephen made his way over to Miles who was still attending to Mary.

 **Stephen:** I need you keep a close eye on all the patients; no-one is allowed in to visit them.

 **Miles:** That won't be much trouble; the patients have said they don't want any visitors.

(Stephen turned his head to look at Wayne's parents)

 **Stephen:** What about Wayne's parents?

 **Miles:** Who's Wayne?

(Stephen turned his head back to look at Miles)

 **Stephen:** It's a long story.

 **Miles:** They both said they had no real family left.

(Stephen looked back at the patients)

 **Stephen:** How are they doing?

 **Miles:** Just the same as Annie, but getting closer to how her friend is.

(Miles looked down at Mary and Stephen followed his look)

 **Stephen:** Just keep a close eye on them all.

 **Miles:** What's going on?

 **Stephen:** Natalie found traces of a powerful drug inside Annie.

(Miles turned his head to look at Annie)

 **Stephen:** But she said she doesn't know how it got there. I think she may have been poisoned.

(Miles turned back to look at Stephen)

 **Miles:** Annie doesn't show any symptoms that she has been poisoned.

 **Stephen:** Just keep an eye on her while I find out more about this drug.

(Just then they heard a gentle tap and they both turned around to see Frank tapping on the window)

 **Stephen:** Any changes let me know straight away.

(Miles nods his head at Stephen has he walked towards the door)

 **Nat:** Stephen walked out of Intensive Care pulling his gloves and coat off and joined Frank at the window.

 **Stephen:** Any sign of Wayne?

 **Frank:** No, I have searched the whole hospital and the grounds.

 **Stephen:** Where could he be?

(Stephen looked out at reception as Frank looked through the window)

 **Frank:** How's Annie doing?

(Stephen turned his head to look through the window as well)

 **Stephen:** She is still in the early stages of whatever this is.

 **Frank:** This is turning out to be a very strange case.

 **Stephen:** Natalie found traces of a powerful drug in Annie's bloodstream.

 **Frank:** Is that what we smelled in Annie's bathroom?

 **Stephen:** Yes I think so, but Annie swears she hasn't taken any drugs at all.

 **Frank:** Are you saying that Annie and the other patients were all poisoned with some drugs?

 **Stephen:** I'm not quite sure myself, but it sure looks that way.

(Frank turned back to look at Stephen)

 **Frank:** So Wayne could be behind this?

(Stephen turns to face Frank)

 **Stephen:** Go back to the college and speak to that guard again and find a way to get into Wayne's room)

(Frank nodded his head at Stephen)

 **Stephen:** If you have any trouble, Eva will get you in.

 **Frank:** I'll get in somehow.

(Frank walked away as Stephen took one more look through the window)

 **Kate:** Stephen!

(Stephen turned around to face Kate)

 **Stephen:** Are you still here?

 **Kate:** Not for much longer…

 **Stephen:** Thank goodness for that.

 **Kate:** … I have another case going on back home.

 **Stephen:** Off you go then!

(Stephen started to walk around Kate)

 **Kate:** When you get back we need to have a little talk.

 **Stephen:** If you say so.

 **Kate:** Stephen!

(Stephen stopped walking and stood with his back to Kate)

 **Stephen:** What?

 **Kate:** Look at me Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Do I have to?

(Stephen turned around very slow to face Kate)

 **Kate:** We somehow have to work out how to put our differences behind us.

 **Stephen:** There's nothing I need to say to you.

(Kate made a face at Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Now if there's nothing more, I have four patients life's that I have to save.

(Stephen turned and walked away from Kate)

 **Kate:** Stephen!

(Stephen kept walking away and Kate turned to look through the window at the patients then she turned back around and walked straight through reception and out of the hospital altogether)

**End of Scene Sixteen**

 


	17. Hint of Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Seventeen**

**Nat:** Stephen walked into the lab to find Natalie sitting down at the desk with the side of her face resting on her arm. Stephen walked over to her and saw that Natalie had her eyes closed, Stephen stood there for a moment watching her sleep then he reached down and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear which had fallen onto Natalie's face. Stephen leaned down and put his mouth close to Natalie's ear and whispered to her.

 **Stephen:** Natalie!

(Natalie made a purring sound which made Stephen smile then he spoke a little louder)

 **Stephen:** Natalie!

(Natalie slowly opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw someone's face close to hers)

 **Natalie:** Oh Stephen, don't do that.

(Stephen leaned back and stood up properly again)

 **Stephen:** Did I frighten you?

(Natalie lifted her head and looked down at her paperwork)

 **Natalie:** Now where was I… Oh yes!

(Natalie looked up at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** So what did Annie say?

(Stephen continued to smile)

 **Stephen:** I love it when you do that.

 **Natalie:** Do what?

 **Stephen:** When you act all serious to try and correct your mistakes.

 **Natalie:** Oh do I now… So Annie!

(Stephen leaned his hands against the desk)

 **Stephen:** Yes Annie!

 **Natalie:** So… What did Annie say about the drug?

 **Stephen:** Annie said she hasn't taken any drugs.

 **Natalie:** She must have done.

 **Stephen:** Maybe Annie was poisoned.

 **Natalie:** Is that what Annie said?

 **Stephen:** That must be the case, if she didn't take it herself.

 **Natalie:** You don't honestly believe that, do you?

 **Stephen:** Annie didn't look as if she was lying.

 **Natalie:** Why would anyone want to poison her?

 **Stephen:** I have no idea.

 **Natalie:** Annie's blood samples seem to be the only the clue we have so far.

 **Stephen:** So you haven't found anything else about this drug?

 **Natalie:** Only except one thing; it doesn't stay in the bloodstream for that long. I checked the results again and now the drug has vanished.

 **Stephen:** So that drug that was in Annie could have been in the other patients as well.

 **Natalie:** It seems we might never know.

 **Stephen:** Looks like I've got to talk to Annie again.

(Stephen stood up straight again)

 **Natalie:** Why?

 **Stephen:** Annie seems to be the only lead we have besides Wayne; if we ever find him that is.

 **Natalie:** How about searching Wayne's room?

 **Stephen:** Frank should be over there as we speak.

 **Natalie:** Then you don't need to speak to Annie, just let her rest.

(Stephen placed his arm around Natalie and kneeled down to her level)

 **Stephen:** That's what I like about you Nat.

 **Natalie:** Like what about me?

 **Stephen:** You being so kind and caring.

 **Natalie:** Let's see what Frank finds before you go bothering Annie again.

(Stephen smiled at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** I guess you're right as usual.

(Stephen leaned closer to Natalie and they both kissed)

 **Natalie:** Mmm, I could get use to this.

 **Stephen:** So could I.

(Stephen's phone started ringing)

 **Stephen:** Oh no, not again.

 **Natalie:** Yep, the story of our life's!

**End of Scene Seventeen**

 


	18. Chemstry Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Eighteen**

**Nat:** Stephen stood back up again and answered his phone.

 **Stephen:** Conner!

 **Frank:** Stephen, I think I've found what we've been looking for.

 **Stephen:** Please tell me you have.

 **Frank:** I think you should come and see this.

 **Stephen:** Why can't you just tell me?

 **Frank:** It's kind of hard to explain… I think you would want to see this.

 **Stephen:** I can't really leave the hospital at the moment.

 **Frank:** Put it this way, this is more your line of work than mine.

 **Stephen:** Let me see what I can do… Hold on a moment!

(Stephen turns to face Natalie)

 **Stephen:** Natalie!

(Natalie looks up at Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Could you keep an eye on the patients.

(Natalie nods her head)

 **Stephen:** Frank, I'm on my way.

 **Frank:** Eva is on her way back with the chopper as we speak.

(Stephen put his phone away)

 **Stephen:** I'll let Miles know to call you if there is a problem.

 **Natalie:** Don't worry, you go and help Frank.

 **Stephen:** Maybe it will help if you put your head down for a bit. Miles will call your cell if he needs you.

 **Natalie:** I have too much work to do here.

 **Stephen:** You will be no help to anyone if you carry on working with no rest.

 **Natalie:** Neither will you.

(Natalie smiled up at Stephen)

 **Stephen:** I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to!

 **Natalie:** I'll be fine, stop worrying about me.

(Stephen moved his hand around the back of Natalie's neck)

 **Stephen:** I do worry about you, I always have.

(Stephen moved his head close to Natalie's and gave her a quick kiss)

 **Stephen:** Just don't overdo it.

 **Natalie:** I won't… Go on off you go, I'll hold down the fort.

(Stephen smiled at Natalie and then he walked out)

 **Nat:** Stephen made his way back to the college to find Frank waiting for him.

 **Stephen:** So what did you find?

 **Frank:** You won't believe this.

 **Stephen:** Surprise me!

(Stephen started following Frank across the grounds)

 **Frank:** I found out Wayne is taking Chemistry.

 **Stephen:** Chemistry… Oh you mean for college!

 **Frank:** Yes, his room looks like a science lab… well half of it anyway.

 **Stephen:** Why half?

 **Frank:** Looks like he shares a room with our latest victim.

 **Stephen:** Joey Walker!

 **Frank:** The very person.

 **Stephen:** What a coincidence… Any sign of Wayne?

 **Frank:** Not yet, but I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later.

 **Stephen:** I sure hope so… It certainly looks like Wayne could be behind all this.

 **Frank:** You just might be right about that… it looks like he was experimenting with cigarettes; he has lots of chemicals mixed with tobacco.

(Frank opens the main door to the boy's dorms)

 **Frank:** The place stinks of smoke!

(They both walked in and Frank lead Stephen down the corridor to Wayne's room)

 **Stephen:** You just might have found what we're after then.

 **Frank:** It certainly looks that way.

(Frank opens the door to Wayne's room)

 **Frank:** Just take a look.

(Stephen walked into the room)

 **Stephen:** Wow, he certainly has been studying well.

(Stephen walked over to a long table with lots of science equipment on)

 **Frank:** And I doubt its part of his coursework.

(Stephen took out his phone)

 **Natalie:** Stephen!

 **Stephen:** It looks like we have our work cut out for us.

**End of Scene Eighteen**

 


	19. Is Jealously the Key Issue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Nineteen**

**Nat:** A couple of hours later Stephen and Natalie are in the lab testing all the samples they found in Wayne's room.

 **Natalie:** This is going to take all night.

 **Stephen:** We will stay here all night then.

(Natalie looked across at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** One minute you want me to rest and the next you want me to stay awake.

(Stephen looked up at Natalie with a glare in his eyes)

 **Stephen:** You had your chance.

(Natalie smiles at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** You take me too seriously.

 **Stephen:** And you should be working.

 **Natalie:** Yes boss!

(Natalie looked down at what she was doing then slowly lifted her head a little to find that Stephen was still looking at her)

 **Natalie:** What?

(Natalie lifted her head up completely to look at Stephen)

 **Stephen:** I didn't say anything.

 **Natalie:** Then why are you still staring at me.

 **Stephen:** I'm not staring at you. I'm looking at you!

 **Natalie:** And I thought you said there was work to be done.

 **Stephen:** As you can see, there is plenty to do.

 **Natalie:** Then why aren't you working?

 **Stephen:** Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you smile like that?

 **Natalie:** Not recently.

 **Eva:** Am i interrupting something?

(Natalie and Stephen both turned their heads to find Eva standing in the doorway)

 **Stephen:** Yes, you are.

 **Natalie:** No, not at all.

(Stephen and Natalie looked back at each other)

 **Eva:** O.K then.

(Eva turns back around)

 **Eva:** I'll come back later then.

(Natalie looked back at Eva)

 **Natalie:** You can come in Eva.

(Eva turns back around to find Natalie looking back at Stephen and he was now looking at her)

 **Stephen:** What is it?

(Eva walked over to the two of them)

 **Eva:** Just wondered how things were going with you two.

 **Stephen:** That's none of your business.

 **Natalie:** Stephen!

(Stephen turns back to face Natalie)

 **Natalie:** Eva means what we have here.

 **Stephen:** Oh!

(Stephen looks back at Eva)

 **Stephen:** No results yet.

(Stephen looks back at what he was doing as Natalie smiles at Eva)

 **Eva:** I think you might want to see this.

(Stephen looked back up as Eva passed him a piece of paper)

 **Stephen:** What do we have here?

(Stephen took of his gloves and took hold of the piece of paper)

 **Eva:** It seems that Wayne might not be the blame for all this after all.

 **Natalie:** Who else then?

 **Stephen:** Joey Walker!

 **Natalie:** You mean our latest victim.

 **Eva:** That's right… Mr Walker isn't going to like this!

(Natalie looked at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** How?

 **Stephen:** It seems Joey had a few emotional issues.

 **Eva:** Joey was seeing a Psychologist.

 **Stephen:** His psychologist reports; Joey was very jealous of what Mary and Wayne had.

 **Natalie:** So you think he did this out of jealously.

 **Stephen:** That is what it says here.

 **Natalie:** But what has Annie got to do with this?

 **Stephen:** Joey was madly in love with her.

 **Eva:** It seems Joey wanted the same thing with Annie that Mary and Wayne had.

 **Natalie:** So you think Joey poisoned them all just to get his revenge.

 **Eva:** That's what it looks like.

 **Stephen:** Something isn't right with all this.

(Eva looked at Stephen)

 **Eva:** What could that be?

 **Natalie:** Why would Joey poison himself?

 **Stephen:** Exactly!

**End of Scene Nineteen**

 


	20. Eva Pushing her Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty**

**Nat:** Stephen and Natalie were still in the lab talking with Eva about Joey poisoning himself.

 **Eva:** Maybe Joey felt guilty about poisoning Annie.

(Stephen glared at Eva)

 **Stephen:** We don't go by 'maybe's' in our work!

 **Natalie:** We worked out though that Annie was poisoned recently.

(Stephen looked back at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** Annie must have been poisoned after Joey's death.

 **Eva:** So Joey must have poisoned Mary and felt guilty afterwards.

 **Natalie:** Still the same question, who poisoned Annie and why?

 **Stephen:** I still think Wayne is involved in this.

 **Natalie:** Wayne may have found out about what Joey was doing and got his revenge.

 **Stephen:** Why would Wayne poison Annie though?

 **Natalie:** He must have wanted Annie to suffer as Mary suffered.

 **Stephen:** Wayne did get violent towards Annie in the waiting room.

 **Eva:** Wayne hit Annie!

 **Stephen:** He just pushed her, but hard enough for her to fall over.

 **Eva:** Is there no sign of Wayne yet?

 **Stephen:** No, so it seems to me, like he must have something to hide.

(Stephen's phone started ringing)

 **Stephen:** Conner!

 **Frank:** I've found Wayne.

 **Stephen:** Where was he?

 **Frank:** He came back to his room as I was leaving.

 **Stephen:** I'm on my way.

 **Frank:** We have both just arrived at the hospital… Wayne is just going into Intensive Care as we speak.

 **Stephen:** What happened?

 **Frank:** When he saw me, he took off running but didn't get far before he collapsed. Wayne started complaining about his legs.

 **Stephen:** Are you saying Wayne has this as well?

 **Frank:** Looks that way… Miles is just making him comfortable!

 **Stephen:** I'm on my way.

(Stephen put his phone away and looked at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** What we just said, might have just gone out the window.

 **Natalie:** Wayne has this as well.

(Stephen nods head)

 **Eva:** One other thing, what has Wayne's parents got to do with all this?

 **Stephen:** Our best bet at the moment is to work out what this drug is that they made.

 **Natalie:** And what's in this drug.

 **Stephen:** I'll have to leave you to continue without me.

(Natalie nods her head as Stephen stood up and took off his lab coat)

 **Stephen:** I'll be back as soon as I can.

(Stephen walked out of the lab as Eva turns to face Natalie)

 **Eva:** So are going to give me the gossip?

 **Natalie:** What gossip?

(Natalie starts to look through the microscope)

 **Eva:** Don't give me that. You know very well what I mean.

 **Natalie:** Not a clue.

(Eva saw Natalie grinning as she continued to look through the microscope)

 **Eva:** Oh I knew it… So who made the first move?

(Natalie looked at Eva)

 **Natalie:** I'm not telling you anything.

 **Eva:** Oh come on… I bet it was you.

 **Natalie:** Now why would you think that?

 **Eva:** Because Stephen is as stubborn as you can get, but you on the other hand…

 **Stephen:** … I heard that!

(Eva turns around to see Stephen standing in the doorway)

 **Eva:** In a nice way of course.

(Stephen grins at Eva)

 **Natalie:** I thought you were going to check on Wayne?

 **Stephen:** I was, until I heard Eva talking about us two.

 **Eva:** You can't blame me; I've seen the way you two look at each other.

 **Stephen:** It's still none of your business.

 **Natalie:** Go and help Wayne, that's what is more important here.

(Stephen smiled at Natalie and gave Eva a look and turned and walked out as Eva burst out laughing)

 **Natalie:** Shh, he might still be listening.

 **Eva:** I can't help it.

(Natalie started laughing along with Eva)

 **Natalie:** You will get me in his bad books next.

 **Eva:** Never, he dotes over you.

 **Natalie:** I wouldn't be so sure of that.

 **Eva:** Stephen always gives in with you. You just can't do anything wrong.

 **Natalie:** He still acts the same way with me too.

 **Eva:** So come on tell me the rest of the story.

 **Natalie:** There is nothing else to tell you.

 **Eva:** Don't worry Stephen must of gone by now.

 **Natalie:** Don't be so sure of that.

 **Eva:** If he was still here, he would have bitten my head off by now.

 **Natalie:** Still not telling you… Stephen is right it's between me and him.

 **Eva:** Don't turn all stubborn on me as well. I couldn't cope with the both of you like that.

 **Natalie:** Me stubborn! Can you really see that happening?

 **Eva:** Not at all, so tell me.

(Natalie shakes her head)

 **Eva:** You will burst to tell me one day.

 **Natalie:** This is just the beginning of us.

 **Eva:** No it isn't, you have both been eyeing each other up for years.

(Natalie glared at Eva)

 **Natalie:** No we haven't.

 **Eva:** You could have fooled me! Right I had better get going, some of us don't have time for romance.

(Eva smiled at Natalie and she smiled back)

 **Eva:** When this is all over and we get back, I want to hear the gossip and am not taking no for an answer.

(Eva turned around and walked out as Natalie slowly shook her head)

**End of Scene Twenty**

**Note: Will the gang ever discovery the mystery behind this and will Stephen and Natalie's blossoming romance cope with the strain?**


	21. Not Wayne as Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty One**

**Nat:** Stephen made his way to Intensive Care where Frank was waiting outside.

 **Stephen:** Frank!

(Frank had his back to Stephen and was looking through the window)

 **Frank:** Even though Wayne has just got here, he seems to be worse than the other patients.

 **Stephen:** How can that be?

(Stephen steps up beside Frank and looks through the window as well)

 **Frank:** I don't know.

(Through the window Wayne was in the bed next to Annie and he looked like he was asleep)

 **Stephen:** I better go take a look.

(Stephen picked up a lab coat as Frank turns around to face him)

 **Frank:** Any luck with the chemistry set?

 **Stephen:** Not yet.

 **Frank:** I'll go and see if Natalie needs any help.

(Stephen nods his head at Frank and then walked into intensive Care and over to Wayne's bed where Miles was)

 **Stephen:** So how's he doing?

(Miles looked at Stephen)

 **Miles:** Not good at all.

(Stephen walks around the bed and takes a closer look at Wayne)

 **Miles:** He's in a coma.

(Stephen looks up at Miles)

 **Stephen:** Already?

(Miles nods his head)

 **Annie:** Dr Conner!

(Stephen turns around to face Annie)

 **Stephen:** Yes Annie!

 **Annie:** Are we all going to die?

(Stephen walks up closer to Annie's side)

 **Stephen:** Not if I can help it.

 **Annie:** I'm scared!

(Stephen placed a hand over Annie's arm)

 **Stephen:** Everything will be fine; we are in the process of working out the drug that was in your system.

 **Annie:** Was?

 **Stephen:** Yes Annie, it didn't last that long, the drug has dissolved in your blood stream.

(Annie looked past Stephen over at Wayne)

 **Annie:** How come Wayne is worse off than me?

 **Stephen:** We're not sure, we are looking into it.

(Annie looks back up at Stephen and slowly nods her head)

 **Stephen:** Now you just rest and let us take care of everything.

(Stephen placed his hand over Annie's hand which was holding the mask away from her face)

 **Stephen:** Let's put this back on.

(Just then they heard movement and they both turned to see Mary shaking about)

 **Annie:** Mary!

(Stephen moved away from Annie and rushed over Mary's bed)

 **Stephen:** Mary!

(Miles came up beside Stephen as he placed his hands on Mary's shoulders to hold her down)

 **Stephen:** It's alright Mary.

(Mary kept shaking and it was getting hard for Stephen to hold her still)

 **Stephen:** We need to sedate her.

(Miles nods his head and walks over to a trolley the other side of Mary's bed)

 **Annie:** Mary!

(Miles picked up a long needle and walked back over to Mary as Stephen held her the best way he could for Miles to inject her)

 **Annie:** Mary, please be alright.

(Mary slowly stopped shaking and Stephen gently lay her back down)

 **Annie:** Is Mary going to be alright?

(Stephen watched as Mary started to calm down and fell into a deep sleep)

 **Stephen:** That will do for now Miles.

(Miles turned back to the trolley)

 **Stephen:** I need to find this drug now.

 **Annie:** Dr Conner!

(Stephen turns back to face Annie and saw her sitting up with her legs over the side of the bed)

 **Stephen:** And where do you think you're going?

(Annie stood up and started to fall forwards)

 **Stephen:** Annie!

(Stephen rushed his arms out and caught Annie as she fell against him)

 **Annie:** Oh my!

(Annie looks up at Stephen's face)

 **Annie:** What happened?

 **Stephen:** You're not steady enough to be out of bed yet.

(Stephen gently laid Annie back on the bed)

 **Annie:** Mary!

 **Stephen:** She's just sleeping for now.

 **Annie:** You sounded really worried about her.

 **Stephen:** Don't worry; I will get to the bottom of this.

(Stephen placed the face mask back over Annie's face)

 **Stephen:** Now, no more getting out of bed.

 **Annie:** Yes doctor!

(Stephen smiled down at Annie)

**End of Scene Twenty One**

 


	22. The Press are so Annoying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty Two**

**Nat:** Stephen made his way out of Intensive Care and through Reception as someone stood in front of him and blocked his path.

 **Mr Walker:** You won't get away with this!

(Stephen took a step back and looked at Mr Walker's face)

 **Stephen:** And what would that be?

 **Mr Walker:** You can't go around accursing people of something they never did.

 **Stephen:** We are not accursing anyone.

 **Mr Walker:** That's not what I hear.

 **Stephen:** Then you must have heard wrong.

 **Mr Walker:** I know exactly what I heard!

 **Stephen:** Well do enlighten me!

 **Mr Walker:** I have just about had enough of you people.

 **Stephen:** The feeling is the same!

 **Mr Walker:** Now don't get cocky with me.

 **Stephen:** Now, why would I do that?

 **Mr Walker:** That does it…

(Mr Walker steps up closer to Stephen's face)

 **Mr Walker:** … I am suing the NIH; you won't ever get to work in another hospital again.

 **Stephen:** Is that so!

(Stephen takes a step back away from Mr Walker and crosses his arms in front of him)

 **Stephen:** While you're at it why don't you sign the other patient's death certificates as well!

 **Mr Walker:** Why don't you do your job, while I do mine?

 **Stephen:** That's very hard to do when someone is stopping me from doing just that.

 **Mr Walker:** Just hear me out a moment…

(Stephen took a deep breath)

 **Mr Walker:** … My nephew would never harm anyone on propose.

 **Stephen:** We never said he did.

(Mr Walker looks even angrier)

 **Mr Walker:** That's what Miss Rossi said.

(Stephen uncrossed his arms)

 **Stephen:** What did Miss Rossi say exactly?

 **Mr Walker:** Miss Rossi said that Joey was jealous of his friends and it may have clouded his judgement.

 **Stephen:** That is what we found out by his own therapist.

 **Mr Walker:** Well she was wrong; Joey wouldn't hurt a fly.

 **Stephen:** We never said he did.

 **Mr Walker:** This may work with the other media, but not with me… I am taking this to court!

(Mr Walker turns around)

 **Mr Walker:** You won't know what's hit you, by the time I have finished with you lot.

(Mr Walker stormed out of the hospital)

 **Stephen:** The press!

(Stephen slowly shakes his head and continued walking through reception as Eva approached him)

 **Eva:** Stephen!

(Stephen looked at Eva)

 **Stephen:** I just had a run in with a Mr Walker.

 **Eva:** Is he still here?

 **Stephen:** He just stormed out.

 **Eva:** Yes he said I won't have a job much longer.

 **Stephen:** That's what he said to me.

(Eva started laughing)

 **Stephen:** It's not funny!

 **Eva:** I would love to see him take your job.

(Stephen placed his hands on his hips)

 **Stephen:** This is no time to start making jokes.

(Eva stopped laughing and stared up at Stephen)

 **Eva:** No need to worry I have sorted it with his boss.

 **Stephen:** You better sort it with someone.

(Stephen walked past Eva and down the stairs and Eva walked beside him)

 **Stephen:** Or I'll have Kate on my back again.

 **Eva:** I've sorted it… Mr Walker's boss is putting someone else on this report.

 **Stephen:** Fine!

 **Eva:** Oh Natalie as found the drug that was in Annie's blood stream.

 **Stephen:** I truly hope she has… Wayne and Mary won't last much longer.

(Stephen and Eva walked into the lab)

 **Stephen:** So what did you find?

(Stephen walked up beside Natalie)

 **Natalie:** Take a look at this.

(Natalie moved away from the microscope as Stephen took a look)

 **Natalie:** Also I've just had the up to date blood samples from Miles.

(Stephen looked back up at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** And!

 **Natalie:** They all now show the same drug that was in Annie's blood results earlier)

 **Stephen:** So what is this drug?

 **Natalie:** It's not even a proper drug, well none that we know of.

 **Eva:** So a whole new drug was just made.

 **Natalie:** I wouldn't call it that… It's just a load of chemicals mixed together with Tabaco.

 **Frank:** Is that even possible?

(Frank walks around the lab bench to join Natalie and Stephen)

 **Natalie:** It's possible…

 **Stephen:**...But illegal!

 **Natalie:** And very dangerous.

 **Eva:** I'd say so… Mixing things is never good, I leaned that the hard way!

(Stephen glared at Eva and then turned back to Natalie)

 **Stephen:** So what chemicals were used?

 **Natalie:** Quite a few chemicals, and hard to come by.

 **Frank:** How did college kids get hold of them then?

(Stephen looks at Frank)

 **Stephen:** Who knows!

 **Eva:** Makes you wonder what these college kids can get their hands on nowadays.

**End of Scene Twenty Two**

 


	23. The Mystery Deepens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**The Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty Three**

**Nat:** The team were all still gathered in the lab discussing what Natalie had found with the chemistry set.

 **Stephen:** You have to certain that you have found the right ingredients for this drug that is in their system.

 **Natalie:** I'm at least 75% certain.

 **Stephen:** That's not good enough, we have patients up there that are relaying on us.

 **Natalie:** I know that Stephen, that's why I sent for you to have a look.

(Natalie looked back at the bench)

 **Natalie:** These are the blood results for all the patients.

(Natalie picked up a few pieces of paper and passed them to Stephen)

 **Natalie:** And what I found his under the microscope.

(Stephen looked at the patients results and then looked through the microscope)

 **Stephen:** Good work, but has you are aware that still doesn't help us towards a vaccine against this.

 **Eva:** I thought that if you knew what had caused all this, you would know what vaccine to use.

(Stephen turned to look at Eva)

 **Stephen:** Normal it is as simple as that, but in this case this is something new to us, so we have to be extra careful what we give the patients to able to fight this.

(Just then Stephen's beeper went off and he looked down at it)

 **Stephen:** Miles needs my help!

(Stephen looked at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** Look up each of these ingredients and see if you can find anything to help us.

(Natalie nods her head and Stephen passed her the patients results back)

 **Stephen:** Eva!

(Stephen looked back at Eva)

 **Stephen:** I need you to do the same, and tell me if you found anything that could help us here.

 **Eva:** I'll see what I can find.

(Eva walked out the lab as Stephen looked at Frank)

 **Stephen:** Frank, you come with me.

(Stephen walked out the lab and Frank followed him)

 **Stephen:** I need you to go back to both the dorm rooms, there must be something there that we have missed.

 **Frank:** I'll see what I can find.

(They make their where back up the stairs)

 **Stephen:** Take a closer look through Joey and Wayne's things.

 **Frank:** What are you thinking?

 **Stephen:** I think there's more to this then meets the eye. Annie was poisoned more recently than the others, so Joey definitely couldn't have done that, even if he did or didn't poison the others. So there is definitely someone else involved and with a different motive.

 **Frank:** I'll even talk with some of the others in the rooms next to them, and see if I can find anything else about their life's.

 **Stephen:** Good idea.

(They both arrived in reception as they saw Dr Castor rush into Intensive Care with another nurse)

 **Stephen:** I'll meet you there later.

(Stephen rushed over to Intensive Care as Frank walked out the hospital)

 **Stephen:** What is going on?

(Stephen grabbed a lab coat as he saw everyone gathered around Annie's bed)

 **Dr Castor:** Annie has gotten worse.

(Stephen rushed over to Annie's bed to find her sat up on the bed and shaking herself about)

 **Miles:** We can't get her to calm down.

 **Stephen:** You know what to do.

(Stephen placed both his hands around Annie to stop her from falling off the bed)

 **Mile:** We can't do that.

(Stephen glared at miles)

 **Miles:** Annie is allergic to that.

 **Stephen:** Just great.

 **Dr Castor:** Here I have something that might relax her.

(Dr Castor passed Miles another needle)

 **Stephen:** What is it?

 **Dr Castor:** It's a sleeping drug.

 **Stephen:** Not really what we need, but it may help her to calm down.

(Stephen nodded at Miles and he lifted Annie's arm up)

 **Stephen:** Come on Annie, trying and relax a little.

(The nurse tried to hold Annie's arm still as much as she could while Miles started to find a vein in Annie's arm)

 **Stephen:** Annie!

(Stephen pushed some of Annie's hair out of her eyes as Annie went very still and fall back onto the bed)

 **Miles:** That's better.

(Stephen looked down at Annie who turned to look up at him and Stephen placed his hand over Miles arm to stop him)

 **Stephen:** Annie!

(Annie slowly raised her arm up and placed her hand against Stephen's cheek)

 **Annie:** Thank you!

(Annie's arm dropped back down onto the bed and she turned her head to the side as her eyes started to close as the machine by her bed started making a loud noise)

 **Stephen:** The shock machine now!

(Miles placed his hand against Annie's wrist)

 **Miles:** I think it's too late for that.

(Stephen looked at Miles)

 **Stephen:** No it can't be.

(Stephen placed his hand against Annie's neck to check her pulse as the nurse wheeled in the machine)

 **Dr Castor:** Not another patient!

**End of Scene Twenty Three**

 


	24. Wayne and is story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty Four**

**Nat:** Stephen placed his hand against Annie's neck feeling for a pulse as the machine beside her continued to make a loud noise.

 **Stephen:** This can't be happening.

(Stephen moved his hand to the other side of Annie's neck)

 **Dr Castor:** How can she be gone before the other patients?

 **Miles:** Annie must have had a weaker fighting chance than the other patients.

 **Stephen:** You mean Annie does!

(Miles looked at Stephen who turned to look at the nurse that had wheeled in the shock machine)

 **Stephen:** Pass me the shock plates, now!

(The nurse passed them to Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Annie still has a pulse, it's very weak, but it's definitely there.

(Miles and Dr Castor looked at the machine that showed Annie's pulse rate)

 **Dr Castor:** You're right!

(Stephen placed the shock plates over Annie's chest)

 **Stephen:** Clear!

 **Miles:** Still nothing!

 **Stephen:** Clear!

(Stephen shocks Annie again)

 **Miles:** Still the same.

 **Stephen:** Come on Annie, you're not dying on my watch. Clear!

(Stephen shocked Annie again)

 **Miles:** That's it, she's stable again.

(Stephen passed the shocked plates back to the nurse)

 **Dr Castor:** That was a close one.

(Stephen moved to the bottom of the bed and grabbed hold of Annie's chart)

 **Annie:** Dr…..

(Stephen looked down at Annie)

 **Miles:** We're right here Annie.

 **Annie:** Con…..ner!

(Stephen moved back to Annie's side and moved his face closer to her)

 **Stephen:** Hey there!

(Stephen smiled down at Annie)

 **Stephen:** You gave us quite a fright there.

 **Annie:** Am I dying?

(Stephen placed his hand on Annie's arm)

 **Stephen:** Of course you're not.

 **Annie:** You're lying!

 **Stephen:** I'd never do that. Now you just need to rest, can you do that for me?

(Annie nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes)

 **Stephen:** That's it. Let us take care of the rest.

(Stephen stood up straighter and walked back to the bottom of the bed)

 **Stephen:** Miles!

(Miles looked at Stephen and walked up beside him)

 **Stephen:** I think you were wrong about her body being weaker.

 **Miles:** What do you think it is?

 **Stephen:** I'm not sure; either Annie was given a different drug or a stronger version of it.

 **Miles:** Stronger version!

 **Stephen:** I doubt it was a different drug, must have had something added to it.

 **Miles:** Have you found the drug?

 **Stephen:** Yes, Natalie found what the patients were poisoned with.

 **Miles:** What is it?

 **Stephen:** I have no idea what you would call it.

(Miles looks confused)

 **Stephen:** It was just a load of chemicals added together. Natalie is working out exactly what these chemicals are.

 **Miles:** Inexperienced college kids, who think they know everything!

 **Stephen:** Or just like to show off to their professors.

 **Miles:** Speaking of college kids… I beeped you to let you know Wayne wishes to speak to you.

(Stephen looked over at Wayne's bed who was just staring at Annie)

 **Stephen:** Watch Annie closely!

(Miles nodded his head as Stephen walked over to Wayne's bed)

 **Stephen:** Wayne!

(Wayne looked up at Stephen)

 **Wayne:** Is Annie going to be alright now?

 **Stephen:** For now, but she isn't out off the deep end yet.

 **Wayne:** I'm I going to get like Annie?

 **Stephen:** Not unless you can help.

 **Wayne:** Help with what?

 **Stephen:** You said you wanted to talk with me.

 **Wayne:** Yes I did.

 **Stephen:** what is it?

(Wayne took a deep breathe)

 **Wayne:** This wasn't Joey's doing!

 **Stephen:** Who was it Wayne?

 **Wayne:** Annie!

 **Stephen:** Why do you say that?

 **Wayne:** As I was in on it with her, well to start with anyway.

 **Stephen:** Carry on.

 **Wayne:** I wanted to teach my parents a lesson and Annie said about poisoning them… Annie said about a chemistry experience her young brother did by mistake, saying he ended up swallowing it to hide the evidence from anyone. Annie told me he only had headaches and mood swings from it, so I agreed! I didn't know it would cause this.

 **Stephen:** How did Mary get affected?

 **Wayne:** Well….. I'm not too sure about that. I think Annie had an argument with her and must have given it to her, to teach her a lesson too.

 **Stephen:** Doesn't that make you angry?

 **Wayne:** Oh very much so. That's why I hit Annie earlier!

 **Stephen:** Why didn't you say anything earlier then?

 **Wayne:** I was too scared.

 **Stephen:** You were too scared to try and save your girlfriend's life?

 **Wayne:** No that's not it, it's just….

 **Stephen:** Do you think this is fun?

 **Wayne:** No, but Annie did do it, I saw her!

(Stephen stood up)

 **Stephen:** I moment a go you said you think she did.

(Wayne starts to look scared)

 **Wayne:** No I meant I saw her, I actually saw her!

 **Stephen:** Do you love wasting Medical time, my time exactly?

 **Wayne:** I'm not; Annie poisoned everyone, including me.

 **Stephen:** Are you sure you didn't do it?

 **Wayne:** No way!

 **Stephen:** You're lucky I don't throw you out of this hospital for wasting my time.

 **Wayne:** But I'm sick here!

 **Stephen:** So is everyone else in this room. So if you would just tell me the true, I can help these people that need it, more than you it would seem.

 **Wayne:** I am telling you the true. Annie did it!

 **Stephen:** I've got better things to do than listen to your lies.

(Stephen walked back over to Annie's bed where Miles was)

 **Stephen:** Keep an eye on Wayne.

 **Miles:** Do you think Annie did it?

 **Stephen:** No I don't!

 **Miles:** Maybe Wayne is covering his own back.

 **Stephen:** Maybe, but without getting a confusion out of him, we can't be certain.

 **Miles:** I'll see if I can talk him around.

 **Stephen:** No you just make sure the other patients stay settled.

(Miles nodded his head)

 **Stephen:** I'm going to see if Frank has had any luck.

(Stephen walked out of Intensive Care)

**End of Scene Twenty Four**

**Note: I hope this scene made up for the long delay. (Word to the wise never wined Stephen up when it comes to his job or never wined him up full stop)**

 


	25. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty Five**

**Nat:** Stephen made is way to the college where Frank was waiting for him in Annie and Mary's room.

 **Stephen:** Found anything new?

 **Frank:** Yes I found this in Joey's room.

(Frank handed Stephen a piece of paper)

 **Stephen:** A wage slip!

(Stephen continued to look at the wage slip)

 **Frank:** He worked for pizza hut!

(Stephen looked at Frank)

 **Stephen:** I wonder if the two girls ordered from the same place.

 **Frank:** You could be right there.

(Frank handed Stephen a leaflet)

 **Frank:** This is was in Mary's drawer!

(Stephen looked at the leaflet)

 **Stephen:** A menu for pizza hut!

(Stephen took out his phone)

 **Frank:** The blame always keeps going to either Joey or Wayne.

(Stephen grinned up at Frank as put the phone to his ear)

 **Stephen:** Eva, find out if Joey was working at pizza hut the day Mary and Joey was first brought in.

 **Eva:** Get right on it!

(Stephen put his phone away and looked at Frank)

 **Stephen:** This still doesn't explain how Annie got poisoned.

 **Frank:** And the smell that was in the bathroom!

(Stephen walked towards the bathroom)

 **Stephen:** I don't think the small had anything to do with poison.

(Frank looked at Stephen)

 **Frank:** What are you thinking?

(Stephen turned around to face Frank)

 **Stephen:** Either Annie was lying to us, which I don't think she was. So either Mary smokes without Annie knowing or someone else they invite in here.

 **Frank:** Wayne or Joey!

 **Stephen:** Or someone else altogether!

(Stephen walks back into the bedroom area)

 **Stephen:** Anyway let's concentrate on what we do have.

(Stephen looked at one of the beds)

 **Stephen:** Annie and Mary both ordered pizza.

_Annie: Mmm smells lovely_

_Mary: Yes I love the smell of pizza._

_Annie: Me too._

_(Annie took a bit of her pizza)_

**Stephen:** Annie didn't like her pizza this time, but Mary liked her pizza.

_Annie: Something doesn't taste right._

_Mary: What do you mean?_

_Annie: They must have got my order wrong._

_(Mary takes a slow bit of her pizza)_

_Mary: mmm, my taste's lovely._

**Stephen:** Mary was the first to be poisoned though!

(Stephen's phone rang and Stephen answered it)

 **Eva:** Joey was working for pizza hut that evening.

 **Stephen:** Did he deliver to Mary and Annie's room?

 **Eva:** Yes he must have done!

 **Stephen:** No time for guessing Eva, I need the facts!

 **Eva:** Well put it this way; Joey worked that night cooking and delivering the pizzas.

 **Stephen:** mmm, interesting!

 **Eva:** He also wasn't alone; Wayne was working with him too.

(Stephen turned to look at Frank)

 **Stephen:** Why I'm I not surprised?

 **Eva:** Maybe they were both in on it.

 **Stephen:** Maybe… thanks Eva!

(Stephen puts his phone away)

 **Stephen:** Joey and Wayne both worked that night cooking and delivering the pizzas.

 **Frank:** Maybe our answer is there!

 **Stephen:** You could be right.

 **Frank:** I'll get right over there.

(Stephen looked around the room)

 **Stephen:** No health scares; unless you found something, but consulate with me first.

 **Frank:** Got it!

(Frank starts to walk out the room)

 **Stephen:** What's this?

(Frank turned back to face Stephen)

 **Frank:** what's what?

(Stephen walked over to Marys bed and kneeled down by her bed)

 **Stephen:** Pass me a tube!

(Stephen took a pair of gloves out of his pocket and Frank walked over to his case)

 **Frank:** What have you found?

(Frank passed Stephen a tube as he put his gloves on)

 **Stephen:** I'm not too sure.

(Stephen shoved some powder off the carpet and into the tube)

 **Frank:** Do you think that could be the drug, or the so called drug should I say?

(Stephen stood back up)

 **Stephen:** Could be…. I'll take this back to the lab, you go on to pizza hut.

 **Frank:** Mmm, I could just do with a good pizza!

(Stephen glared back at Frank)

 **Frank:** Never mind!

(Frank starts to walk out again)

 **Stephen:** Just don't get yourself poisoned as well.

(Frank glared back at Stephen who was smiling at him)

 **Frank:** I'll try not to.

(Frank smiled back at Stephen)

**End of Scene Twenty Five**

**Note: Always something new pops up in this series and keep you guessing to the end. (Well that's exactly what I'm trying to do too)**


	26. Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty Six**

**Nat:** Frank shuts his case up and starts to walk out of Annie and Mary's room. Stephen turns to look back at the floor by the bed.

 **Stephen:** Hold on a moment!

(Frank turned back to face Stephen who was now kneeling on the floor)

 **Stephen:** Looks like we have a secret compartment down here.

(Frank walked back over to Stephen and placed his case back down again)

 **Frank:** There's always something important in secret compartments.

(Stephen was leaning forward and reaching his arm between the bed and the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small draw)

 **Stephen:** What do we have here then?

(Stephen held up a photo of Mary and some other girl about her age but the face was all scribed over)

 **Frank:** That looks like one of the girls.

 **Stephen:** Yes Mary.

 **Frank:** Who could be the girl next to her?

 **Stephen:** I could be wrong, but it looks like Annie.

 **Frank:** Their not as close as though they were then.

 **Stephen:** Could Mary have done this or someone else?

 **Frank:** Well that seems to be Mary's bed.

 **Stephen:** Yes I guess it is, what with a photo of Wayne on her bedside cabinet.

 **Frank:** Could someone else of known it was there?

 **Stephen:** I take you mean Wayne.

(Frank nods his head as Stephen put's the draw back without the photo)

 **Stephen:** I do know that Wayne was trying to convince me that Annie was behind all this.

(Stephen stood back up again)

 **Frank:** There is no evidence that Annie was behind all this, now Wayne on the other hand…

 **Stephen:** ….Yes I know, almost everything seems to lead back to him.

 **Frank:** Except it is Joey chemistry set.

 **Stephen:** And Joey was very jealous of Mary and Wayne; he wanted that with Annie. The only thing that doesn't make sense is where do Wayne's parents come into this?

 **Frank:** If Wayne is behind this, why would he want to hurt Mary?

 **Stephen:** No idea! I better get that thing back to the lab.

 **Frank:** I'll check out Pizza Hut and if there is no luck there, the answer to solving this must be here.

 **Stephen:** Try talking to some of the other students around here.

 **Frank:** That's just what I was thinking.

 **Stephen:** Keep me informed of anything new. I'm going to see how Natalie and Eva are getting on.

(Frank took a step closer to Stephen)

 **Frank:** You're a very lucky man!

(Stephen looks confused)

 **Stephen:** What are you going on about?

(Frank smiles at Stephen)

 **Frank:** You may be able to fool everyone else, but I've known you a lot longer.

 **Stephen:** What are you getting at?

 **Frank:** Natalie!

 **Stephen:** What about Natalie?

 **Frank:** That you have had a soft spot for Natalie for years now.

 **Stephen:** Not you as well.

(Stephen glares back at Frank who made him drop his smile)

 **Stephen:** Look, just get on with your work and keep your nose out.

(Stephen turned his back on Frank and started to walk towards the door)

 **Frank:** Hey, I'm not you enemy here!

(Stephen stood in the doorway with back still facing Frank)

 **Stephen:** No you're part of my team, so get on with what you're paid to do.

 **Frank:** I'm more than just a part of your team. I'm your friend!

(Stephen slowly turns back to face Frank)

 **Stephen:** I know you are.

(Stephen walks back over to Frank)

 **Stephen:** I'm just not ready to speak about Natalie yet.

 **Frank:** Well you know where I am if you do.

(Stephen slowly nodded his head and placed his hand on Frank's shoulder)

 **Stephen:** Well I best get back.

(Frank nodded his head back at Stephen as he turned around and heading back towards the door)

 **Frank:** Stephen!

(Stephen turned back around to face Frank)

 **Frank:** Don't forget the powder evidence.

(Frank held out the bag with the powder they got off the floor)

 **Stephen:** Of course.

(Stephen walked back over to frank)

 **Stephen:** There is just so much my brain can remember.

(Frank smiled at Stephen and passed him the bag)

 **Frank:** That's what love does to you.

(Stephen glared back at Frank)

 **Stephen:** If you say so.

(Stephen's lips turned into a smile)

 **Frank:** I had it when I first met Alisha.

(Stephen starts to laugh)

 **Stephen:** Yes I remember.

(Stephen stopped laughing)

 **Stephen:** No time for that. Come on work to be done, people's lives to save.

(Frank picked up his case)

 **Frank:** Nothing new there then.

(Stephen grinned at Frank as they both started to walk out the room)

 **Stephen:** You love it though.

**End of Scene Twenty Six**

 


	27. Miles's Thoery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NIH team are called to another case. While the team investigate the reasons behind this case, they come across new things and it would seem as if they would never complete this case; but in the meantime their emotions get all high and hidden feelings come out. Romance and maybe just a bit of jealousy to come as well.

**Emotions of Chemistry**

**Scene Twenty Seven**

**Nat:** Stephen makes his way back to the hospital and on passing through reception he made his way into intensive care.

 **Stephen:** How are things going?

(Miles looked up from Annie's bed)

 **Miles:** Very quiet at the moment.

(Stephen walked over to Annie's bed)

 **Stephen:** That's good I suppose!

(Stephen picked up Annie's chart from the bottom of her bed)

 **Stephen:** I see Annie hasn't woken up yet.

(Miles joins Stephen at the bottom of the bed)

 **Miles:** No she hasn't, but she has had some breathing problems in her sleep.

(Stephen looked up at Miles)

 **Stephen:** Why haven't you reported it on her file?

 **Miles:** I was just about to when….!

(Annie breathing starts to sound hasty and Stephen and Miles both turn to face her)

 **Miles:** … It has only just started.

(Stephen handed the clipboard to Miles and walks to the other end of the bed)

 **Miles:** And it seems to be every couple of minutes, then this seems to last for about….

(Annie's breathing starts going back to normal)

 **Miles:** … A minute!

(Stephen lifts his head and looks up at Annie's breathing monitor)

 **Stephen:** Have you tried turning up her breathing mask?

 **Miles:** Has I said it had only just started before you came in.

(Stephen looked at Miles)

 **Stephen:** Well that's one of the first things you should have thought of start away.

(Miles just stared back Stephen)

 **Stephen:** Well….. Step to it!

(Miles nodded his head and rushed over to the breathing monitor and started turning it up)

 **Stephen:** Slowly now!

(They both look down at Annie's face)

 **Miles:** Itseems to be helping.

(Miles walks back to the bottom of the bed and started writing on the clipboard as Stephen started checking Annie's breathing mask)

 **Stephen:** If this starts up again, you must inform me start away.

 **Miles:** will!

(Miles puts the clipboard back down and Stephen walks back over to him)

 **Stephen:** How about the other patients?

 **Miles:** Well Mary hasn't woken either but Wayne has woken once or twice and just keeps staring at Annie.

 **Stephen:** Does he now?

(Stephen looked over at Wayne who was indeed looking at Annie but then he slowly closed his eyes)

 **Stephen:** There seems to be a lot of hatred coming from him towards Annie.

 **Miles:** I wonder what Annie did to cause that.

 **Stephen:** I assume it as something to do with Mary.

(Stephen looks over at Mary)

 **Miles:** Do you know something new?

 **Stephen:** Just a few things Frank and I saw, but still nothing official yet.

 **Miles:** The only thing that seems odd to me is….

(Stephen looks back at Miles)

 **Miles:** ….Wayne's parents.

(Stephen slowly looks over at Wayne's parents)

 **Stephen:** I know what you mean.

 **Miles:** Not sound from them, they have shown no illness, not like these other three.

 **Stephen:** And they were admitted after Joey and Mary.

 **Miles:** Where do you think these two fit into this story?

 **Stephen:** The only thing I can work out is they weren't given as much as the other three or maybe they were the first to get this.

 **Miles:** If they were the first, wouldn't they be…. With joey I mean.

 **Stephen:** Maybe….. Or maybe not!

 **Miles:** You must be on to something.

(Stephen turns back to face Miles)

 **Stephen:** I'm not too sure myself.

(Miles continued to look at Stephen as if waiting for him to continue)

 **Stephen:** I need to think about this some more.

(Stephen looked back at Annie)

 **Stephen:** Let me now if her breathing gets like that again.

(Miles nodded his head as Stephen walked past him)

 **Miles:** Do you think that maybe….

(Stephen turns around to face Miles's back)

 **Miles:** …. Since Wayne's parents are not as bad as the other is because they were given this poison first. As Wayne said maybe it was just to get revenge on them.

(Miles turns around to face Stephen)

 **Miles:** Maybe Annie did recommend what her brother did and Wayne used that on his parent.

(Stephen starts to look a little annoyed)

 **Miles:** Maybe Wayne wasn't lying and well the rest they….. Well they just…..

 **Stephen:** …Get to the point Miles!

 **Miles:** Let's just say the chemistry set went wrong after that, maybe they ran out ingredients or just decided to add different things to this poison; you know what students are like!

 **Stephen:** There just might be some prove in what you say.

 **Miles:** Maybe the rest of the revenge went wrong, and they all wanted to get back at each other, so somehow they got poisoned in the end.

 **Stephen:** Don't get carried away Miles, you were on to something, but from what I've seen that ending seems a bit far-fetched.

 **Miles:** Well that's from only seeing and hearing from this side.

(Miles turns back to face the patients)

 **Stephen:** Well…

(Stephen walked back to Miles and placed a hand on his shoulder)

 **Stephen:** ….. Very good work, you have done a good job, and that's without seeing things from the outside.

(Miles turns back to face Stephen who has a small smile on his face)

 **Stephen:** but none of us know if this really is true or not, and you know in how line of work we have to go on facts.

 **Miles:** Just thought it might help.

 **Stephen:** Well you won't hurt if you do your own digging from this side; maybe you might just get some truth out of this lot.

(Miles smiles back at Stephen)

 **Miles:** I'll see what I can come up with.

(Stephen nodded his head at Miles and turns to walk away)

 **Stephen:** Just remember their still patients and you're their doctor!

(Stephen walked out of Intensive Care)

**End of Scene Twenty Seven**

**Note: Hope you enjoyed that scene with Stephen and Miles; with Miles doing his part of the investigation too. (Could he be right or not?)**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that)


End file.
